


Broken Wings

by JCapasso



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe bashing, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: After the death of Pierce and Chloe fleeing the country with Trixie, Dan comes to Lucifer for answers. He doesn't expect to find him unconscious under a mass of broken and bleeding wings.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 162
Kudos: 752
Collections: DarkBloodWolf13's Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



Dan needed answers, and he needed them now. Marcus Pierce was dead, Chloe and Trixie had fled the country, the crime scene was a disaster, and he had no idea what was going on. He’d spent an entire night and day processing the scene and there were dozens of bullets missing, bloody feathers everywhere that couldn’t be accounted for, even after checking with the museum, and what Ella figured out was an exceptionally sharp curved blade that had killed Pierce was missing. There was only one person who could clear all this up for him now that Chloe was gone and so help him if Lucifer had taken the weapon from the scene, he would see him written up this time at the very least. He knew better than to pull crap like that. At least he was coming over here well rested, having taken the opportunity to get some sleep last night first. 

Dan walked through the suspiciously empty club…there should have at least been cleaning crews or something here since it was almost noon…and headed up the elevator. He frowned when the penthouse was dark. He knew that Lucifer tended to party and thus, sleep late. At least theoretically, since he’d never seen him anything but chipper in the mornings, but he couldn’t imagine Lucifer sleeping /this/ late. The eerie stillness and silence had him reaching for his gun and he crept through the penthouse silently. Logically he knew that he probably wouldn’t need it, but the weight of it in his hand helped calm his jitters and he was even willing to accept Lucifer making fun of him for the rest of his life if it helped him relax right now. He looked behind the bar, through the living area, and out on the balcony before climbing the stairs to Lucifer’s bedroom. He was about to call that clear too before he saw a foot sticking out from the other side of the bed. 

Part of Dan wanted nothing more than to rush over, but if this was a breakin or assault or something he needed to finish clearing the area first, so he didn’t even look at the body as he opened the bathroom door and the other balcony off the bedroom. Once that was done he started to rush over, but stopped in his tracks as his blood turned cold at the sight on the floor. There was Lucifer, deathly pale, with two giant wings, bloody and ravaged, coming out of his back. Wings…angel wings…fallen angel…the devil…Lucifer really was the devil…what the FUCK!...

It took a good thirty seconds for Dan to reboot his brain before his training kicked in and he rushed over, feeling for Lucifer’s pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he found it, though it was weak. Relief? Why was he relieved? This was the devil. Shouldn’t he want him dead? He shook the thought from his head. No, it wasn’t just the devil. It was Lucifer. The irritating man-child who had spent the last almost three years doing nothing but good. Helping people, saving lives, lives that mattered to him. Now that he was closer he could see the bullets stuck in the wings. Bullets from the crime scene that could only mean one thing. He had shielded Chloe with his wings. He had saved her life…again. No, he didn’t want him dead. Devil or not, he didn’t deserve to die like this. Not for an act of selflessness. 

That didn’t change the fact that he had no idea what to do. He knew basic first aid, as all cops did, but this was beyond him. Normally at this point he would be calling for an ambulance, but he was pretty sure giant freaking angel wings were beyond them too. Even if people avoided being committed, no one would understand. Someone named Lucifer with angel wings would be immediately pegged as the devil and the average person would be more likely to kill him than help him with that knowledge. No, he had to figure this out on his own…or did he? He grabbed for his phone and called the first person he could think of. “Ella, I need you at Lucifer’s, right away. It’s an emergency,” he told her. 

“Okay I’m on my way,” she said without hesitation. 

“Oh and Ella? Bring some medical supplies. Bandages and alcohol and I don’t know. Whatever.” 

“Is he okay? Shouldn’t he go to a hospital or something?” she asked worriedly, grabbing her keys on her way out the door. 

“Not really an option right now. Just…you’ll see. Hurry,” Dan said as he hung up. While he was waiting for her, he went and grabbed some towels and a bowl of water so he could start cleaning up some of the blood. The fact that there was still blood flowing after two days worried him as much as anything else. 

He was still working on that when he heard Ella’s voice. “Dan? Lucifer?” 

“Back here,” Dan called out and Ella came in, dumping the supplies on the bed as she walked around and gasped in shock and stepped back, covering her mouth in denial. Dan was poised to argue the fact that just because he was the devil didn’t make him evil, but before he could decide exactly what to say, Ella rushed over, kneeling next to him. 

“Is he okay? What happened?” she asked frantically. “Did you shoot him?” she asked when she saw the bullets, not quite calm enough to realize that they weren’t the right size for Dan’s gun which was still laying in the floor where he dropped it.

“What…no, I didn’t shoot him!” he protested. “He was like this when I found him. I think he was shielding Chloe with his wings at the scene and this is where all our missing bullets are.” 

“Then he’s been like this for two days?” her eyes widened as she grabbed one of the towels Dan brought and started helping to clean him up, focusing mainly on where the blood was still flowing unlike Dan who had been trying to get a better look at the rest of the damage, not wanting to disturb the still bleeding ones too much until they had a better idea of what to do. 

“Apparently,” Dan said. “I got here a little while ago and found him like this. I didn’t know what to do…I mean, we can’t exactly take him to a hospital like this. He’s the devil and has angel wings!” he said edging on hysteria. 

“Right. Yeah. That would be bad. They don’t know him like we do. Who knows that someone else would do…” Ella trailed off as she got an idea. “Look, Dan. I’m not a doctor, and I don’t know much more than you do about first aid. There is someone else who might be able to help though. She’s not exactly that kind of doctor but maybe…”

“Just call who you need to call,” Dan told her. “I trust your judgement and I’m sure Lucifer does too.” 

Ella gave a slight smile at that as she pulled out her phone to call Linda. “We need you at Lucifer’s right away. It’s an emergency,” she told her friend, hoping that she wouldn’t freak out at the knowledge of the devil being right under their noses this whole time. 

“What’s wrong?” Linda asked worriedly. 

“Just come quick. Please,” Ella begged.

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Linda told her. Ella and Dan continued trying to clean off his wings to get a look at the damage while they waited for Linda. 

Once she arrived and was called to the bedroom, she took one look at him and gasped. “Oh no, Lucifer,” she said breathlessly as she moved to his side, immediately checking for a pulse and noticing the pile of red-stained towels that she knew had been white when they started. She sighed with relief when she found a pulse and told the unconscious body, “No matter how many times I keep telling you that I’m not this kind of doctor you always find a way of putting me in these positions.” She took a deep breath and took control of the situation. “Okay, the first thing we need to do is get him up on the bed. Dan, you come up here and get his shoulders, Ella and I will get his legs.”

They did as requested and while they were lifting him, Dan couldn’t help but say, “You don’t seem too shocked to see the wings.” 

Linda shrugged as she moved back up to take a look at the wounds. “Not the first time I’ve seen them, but I’ve never seen them this bad. Okay, so they don’t cover angel wings in medical school, and obviously he doesn’t talk about them much, but from what I understand it’s like a cross between a bird and a bat’s wings with the feathers on the outside covering the leathery skin and muscle underneath,” she said as much to herself as the others, trying to wrap her mind around a treatment plan. 

“You knew he was the actual devil?” Dan asked in surprise. When he got a withering look from both of the ladies in the room, he held up his hands in peace. “Not the time. I get it.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a long perusal, Linda finally had a plan of action. First they would remove all the bullets, clean and disinfect the wounds, see if any of them needed stitches, and then set and splint the broken bones in the wings. She briefly considered just cutting the wings off, knowing that he’d done that a dozen times before and been just fine and they would probably grow back good as new, but with him as weak as he already was, there was no guarantee that wouldn’t just kill him. She set everyone to work on trying to remove the bullets and they were able to get some of them, but a lot of them were too deep and would have to be cut out. “Where’s Chloe? I know she was there when this happened and we need her here now,” Linda said. 

“She’s gone,” Dan said with a sigh. “Left the country. How did you know though and why do we need her?” 

Linda pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. “Because he’s usually invulnerable to any human weapons, unless she’s around, and no I don’t know why and neither does he. The bullets wouldn’t have been able to touch him if she wasn’t there and we can’t cut the bullets out with him invulnerable either. Human knives don’t work…” Linda trailed off. 

“How is that possible?” Dan asked incredulously as Ella was lost in thought, turning that information over in her mind. 

Linda held up a hand for quiet though as she was forming an idea. She pulled out her phone. “Maze, we need you at Lucifer’s. Bring some of your smallest hell-forged blades or pliers, or whatever. I don’t care what kind of issues you’ve had with Lucifer recently, he needs you right now. His life depends on it,” she snapped. 

Once she hung up, Dan looked at Linda with wide eyes. “Hell-forged? What is Maze? Will that work?” 

“Maze is a demon and yes it will work. Angels are susceptible to weapons forged in hell or in heaven,” Linda explained. 

“How long have you known all this?” Ella asked, now that they had a bit of time while waiting for Maze. 

“About a year and a half,” Linda admitted. 

“Who else knows? Or is involved?” Dan asked. 

“Charlotte knew for a while,” she said with a sympathetic look at Dan.

“That makes sense since she was…” Dan trailed off a minute, “Lucifer’s stepmother?” 

Linda chuckled sadly. “That’s a rather long story,” she told him. And not one she really wanted to tell. She realized at the look on Dan’s face that she wasn’t going to get out of it though and cursed Lucifer for putting her in this position despite knowing that it wasn’t actually his fault. Now would be a great time for Maze to arrive, but alas, the demon wasn’t that close. “Basically, Charlotte died and went to hell. Her body was taken over by the goddess of all creation, Lucifer’s mother, when she escaped from hell. There was a big thing with the flaming sword and managed to give her a universe of her own, don’t ask me how, that’s all a little over my head, but anyway once the goddess left Charlotte’s body she came back from hell and was alive again.” 

“So that’s why she acted like she didn’t know me on that beach,” Dan said in shock. “But she started to remember at some point?” 

Linda shook her head. “She didn’t have any memories of the time that the goddess was in her body. Lucifer and Amenadiel, against my better judgement and advice, told her the truth about what happened when she thought that she was just going crazy.” 

Dan looked off into space, hurt and grieving. None of it had been real. Charlotte had just been pretending the whole time. She never remembered him and just went along with things. Had he ever really known her at all? Did it even matter now? She was gone, and as much as he had wanted to blame Lucifer, he couldn’t really. Lucifer had tried to warn them. He’d tried to tell them, but they didn’t believe him. Granted it was a crazy story, but Lucifer didn’t lie. /Could/ he lie? Maybe it wasn’t possible for angels. It would explain a lot. That would definitely go on the list of questions to ask Lucifer when he had a chance and that list was getting rather long. 

Before anything else could be said, Maze got there carrying a bundle and rolled it out on the bed. “Use what you need and put it back the way you found it. I’ll come back for it soon,” she snapped as she turned to leave with barely a glance at Lucifer. 

“Maze, wait!” Linda called. “You’re not going to help?” 

“No,” she said. “I’ve given you what you need to help him. That’s the end of my help.” 

Once she was gone, Linda sighed, but went over to the bundle and pulled out a pair of sharp pliers and two small blades, handing the pliers to Dan since that was the least delicate part of what they would be doing. “Okay, so Ella and I can cut the skin away from the bullets and Dan, you can use the pliers to pull them out.”

Dan and Ella both wanted to know what that was about, but realized that it wasn’t the time. They could ask questions later. Right now they were trying to save Lucifer’s life, so they set to work. It took two hours to get all the bullets out and the wounds cleaned. Bandaging them had been an adventure with all the feathers in the way, but they had managed. It was sloppy and haphazard, but it worked. Only a few of the wounds had been getting infected at least so it made things easier. Once that was done, the three of them set the two breaks in his right wing, which had Lucifer arching off the bed and screaming in pain, despite not regaining consciousness. Once they got it splinted and there was nothing else to do, Ella rushed for the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Dan barely managed to avoid joining her. 

“Now what?” Dan asked.

Linda shrugged. “I’m not sure there’s any more we can do but just let him rest and hope he recovers on his own from here.”

“Should we give him any kind of medicine? Like painkillers or something?” 

Linda shook her head. “They won’t work. Things like that don’t affect him the way they do humans. It would take an insane amount to affect him at all and then they would wear off in about ten minutes anyway so it’s not really worth it.”

Dan nodded slowly. “That explains so much.” The constant drinking and almost never getting drunk. The ridiculous amount of drugs Lucifer tended to do. He was chasing a high that he could never hold onto for long. 

Linda couldn’t help but snort in amusement. “Doesn’t it though?” 

Ella returned from the bathroom blushing in embarrassment. “Sorry,” she said weakly. 

Linda wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It’s okay, Ella. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We understand completely,” she assured her as she led her out to the living area. She was pretty sure they could all use a drink right about now. 

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “I was almost right there with you, so you’re good.” 

Linda was the steadiest among them, for obvious reasons so she offered to get them drinks. “What do you want to drink?” 

“Just beer,” Dan told her. 

“Something strong,” Ella replied. 

Linda nodded and headed behind the bar, making Ella a screwdriver, light on the OJ. “Sorry, Dan. I can’t find any beer up here. I’ll run down and grab some from the tap downstairs though.”

Dan shook his head. “No that’s fine. Whatever’s here is fine then,” he told her before muttering under his breath, “Of course the snob doesn’t have any beer…Ow!” He exclaimed when Ella punched him in the arm. 

“Be nice,” she ordered. 

“Okay, geez,” Dan said rubbing his arm as he took the glass of whiskey from Linda. 

Once they were all sitting and sipping at their drinks, Ella asked, “Since you’ve known about all this for a while, can you answer some questions?” 

Linda sighed. “I don’t really think it’s my place,” she said apologetically. “Not to mention the fact that a lot of it is covered under doctor/patient confidentiality.” 

“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the devil has a therapist,” Dan said wryly and Ella and Linda laughed. 

“Can you think of anyone who needs it more?” Linda asked amusedly before getting back to the conversation. “I shouldn’t have told you everything I did, but the basics were rather necessary and saving his life was more important. I told you about Charlotte because you deserved to know after everything. But to say any more…”

“We get it, Linda. We understand,” Ella assured her. 

“If it helps, he’s never been shy about answering questions so I’m sure once he’s back up and around he’ll answer most of your questions,” Linda told them. As long as those questions don’t touch too much on emotional subjects, she didn’t say. 

“You think he’ll be okay?” Ella asked in a small worried voice, looking back towards the bedroom where she could see him splayed across the bed. 

“I hope so,” was all Linda could say to that. 

“He will be,” Dan said assuredly. He had to be. He couldn’t die on them now. None of them even considered the idea of leaving, like some kind of unspoken arrangement between them all.


	3. Chapter 3

It had already been dark out by the time they finished with Lucifer’s wings, and it had been a very stressful after noon for all of them, so it wasn’t long before they decided to pass out. They worked out a rotation to keep watch on Lucifer, and Dan volunteered to take the first shift so Linda and Ella could sleep. Ella had taken this pretty hard and puked out half her stomach and Linda would be needed if something happened, so it was only fair. That and the fact that Dan knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon. He had way too much on his mind. 

While he had answers to some of the questions he came here with, such as where all the missing bullets from the crime scene were and where all the feathers had come from and he assumed that the blade that killed Pierce was from hell or something which would explain why Lucifer took it with him. He wouldn’t want that to fall into just anyone’s hands and who only knew what it was even made of and what kinds of suspicions that would raise. What he still didn’t have answers to was what happened to Chloe to make her run like that. 

Sure she probably figured out that Lucifer had been telling the truth all along with the whole devil thing. She couldn’t not have if he shielded her with his wings, which was a whole other load of crap that he was trying to avoid thinking about just yet. One thing at a time. He didn’t know why that would make Chloe take off though. He didn’t want to think that it was just because of that. He didn’t want to think so little of her that she could turn her back on someone that had been her partner and friend for so long, who had saved her life half a dozen times at great risk to his own, just because she found out that he’d been telling the truth all along. 

Unless, of course, Lucifer had threatened her somehow, but that didn’t seem like him. There was always the possibility that his whole personality was just an act, but Dan doubted it. He knew evil. He saw it every day at work. He arrested evil, and Lucifer helped. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Lucifer was not evil. If he was going to play a role to manipulate people, he would have chosen one role. Either arrogant narcissistic playboy, or caring crimefighter. He wouldn’t have done both unless that was really who he was. Everyone who knew him could see how much he cared about justice, about the victims, about punishing the bad guys. 

So he was the devil. Big deal. So he was a bad influence, did drugs, sampled evidence, drank a lot, slept with everyone in sight. It didn’t change anything that he’d done for them. Now that he knew the truth he couldn’t even blame him for any of that. It didn’t make it right of course, but he was the devil after all. The original rebel. As far as the drinking and drugs it barely affected him anyway and he was all but certain that Lucifer would never sleep with someone who wasn’t completely willing, so who cared. No, there had to be more to what happened that made Chloe run. 

Maybe she was just freaked out over the fact that she had almost married Pierce and needed to take some time to get her head on straight. Then another thought struck Dan. Lucifer had said that he was Cain. The first Cain from the bible. If she realized that was true…it was no wonder she needed some space for a while. He was having trouble wrapping his head around that and he’s not the one who almost married the guy. Yeah, that was all it was. It had to be. He would still try to get the whole story from Lucifer though, just to make sure he wasn’t overlooking anything. 

That figured out, he could turn his mind to the puzzle that was Lucifer Morningstar. There had been so much that never made sense to him ever since Lucifer had entered their lives and he thought back over all of it with this new knowledge and tried to make the pieces fit. It didn’t work very well though since he knew that he didn’t have anything resembling a full story about any of it. There was one thing that popped into his mind though. Chloe’s poisoning. He had never been able to figure out how Lucifer was able to get an antidote that only existed in the mind of a dead man. He must have gone to hell to get it, but it couldn’t be that easy to just go back and forth. He’d looked like shit when he got it. Hell, take away the wings and he looked a lot like he did now…

Dan’s eyes widened as he started to piece together a theory. If he’d died to go down there and get it and then been resuscitated, it would explain the way he looked. Pale, disheveled, sweaty, and now that he was thinking on it, he was pretty sure he remembered marks on him that could have been left by a defibrillator and adhesive sticky’s for monitoring equipment. His shirt had definitely been open too which meant it was likely. Could the devil even die though? Apparently when Chloe was around, which opened a whole other can of worms. 

Linda had said that no one knew why he was vulnerable around Chloe but he could tell that the doctor was holding something back. They might not know, but they probably had a theory. He knew that he would have to wait until Lucifer woke up to get more information on it though. If Lucifer would even be willing to share. It did beg the question though, of why the heck Lucifer didn’t run for the hills as soon as he realized it. Why would he keeping working as her partner when her very presence could literally kill him? It didn’t make sense. Unless…

He really did love Chloe. Being around her was more important to him than his own life. That would also fit with him dying to save her, and being on the verge of death now to do the same. She wasn’t just a distraction to him. She wasn’t just a challenge. He actually had real feelings for her. That both explained a lot and made a lot of things make even less sense. He’d almost had her once and then he’d run off to Vegas and married a stripper. Dan had no doubt that he could have easily won her over at any point since then with very little effort. He knew Chloe as well as he knew anyone and it was obvious how she felt about him, so why didn’t he? It seemed the more questions he answered the more confused he got. 

Dan continued checking Lucifer’s pulse every so often, but forgot to wake Ella when her turn came up. He stayed up thinking all through Linda’s turn also, and he wasn’t pulled from his thoughts until the sun started to rise. He sighed and knew that he needed to try and get at least a little bit of sleep, so he went to wake Ella up to keep an eye on him. 

“You stayed up all night?” she asked when she realized the time. “You were supposed to wake me up.”

Dan shrugged. “I wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway,” he told her. “Too much on my mind.” 

Ella sighed and nodded. She could understand that. “Okay. Just…go get some sleep now.” 

Dan did as he was told while Ella went to check on Lucifer, taking her place in the chair across from the foot of his bed. When Linda woke up two hours later, she started to say something to Ella about not waking her up, but Ella was quick to throw Dan under the bus. “I’ve only been up for two hours myself. Dan stayed up all night. His pulse is a lot stronger than it was though,” she told the doctor. 

Linda sighed in relief. “Okay, good. That means he should be fine.” She took the opportunity to clean the blood off the instruments they used last night since none of them had the presence of mind to do it then, and put them back in their slots before rolling the bundle back up and setting it on the end of the bar for Maze to pick up later. “I’ll go make some breakfast if you’ll be okay for a while longer,” she told Ella. 

“Does he even have a kitchen here?” she asked with a chuckle. 

“Oh yes. Lucifer is a wonderful cook,” Linda told her. “The door on this side of the bar leads to the kitchen.” 

Ella laughed. “Add that to the list of fun facts about the devil,” she joked. 

Linda came back about half an hour later with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon for Ella, as well as one of her own. “I left a plate in the kitchen for Dan if he happens to wake up anytime soon.” 

Once they were done eating, Ella took the dishes to the kitchen that she’d never seen before and spent a minute looking around in awe before she started washing them. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised that Lucifer had a kitchen most professional chefs would drool over. Everything else he had was the height of luxury. 

Dan woke up around lunchtime and ordered pizza for all of them, making sure to get enough for Lucifer if he woke up too. He knew that Lucifer wasn’t exactly a picky eater, so it didn’t matter what kind they got for him. He’d never noticed Lucifer to have much of a preference for anything beyond that it be good. 

All three of them stayed through the rest of Sunday, and that night too, but both Linda and Ella needed to get to work on Monday morning. Dan was still officially on bereavement leave, so he offered to stay and keep an eye on Lucifer. Linda ordered him to call her if there were any problems, but she doubted there would be. Lucifer was getting a bit of color back to his skin and seemed to be healing well despite not having regained consciousness yet.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost lunchtime when Dan’s attention was drawn from the television by a muffled groaning. When he looked over at the bed, Lucifer was starting to stir so he rushed over and put a hand at the top of Lucifer’s back, avoiding the wings. “Easy there, man. You don’t want to go getting up right this second,” he said when he felt Lucifer tense under his hand. 

“Detective Douche,” Lucifer drawled, feeling more than a little bit exposed and vulnerable right now. “How nice of you to stop by. I’m afraid I’m not up for company at the moment though so if you would be so kind as to leave.” 

Dan snorted. “Well since I’m not here for company and you need help right now, I’m gonna have to say no.” 

“And what if I don’t want your help?” Lucifer almost hissed in anger. He hated for anyone to see him like this, and the fact that it was the douche just made it worse. 

“Then you’re just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. At least until Linda or Ella get back from work,” Dan said, trying not to rise to the bait. 

“Oh wonderful,” Lucifer snapped. “Anyone else you want to invite to the show? I guess it’s not often you get the devil himself at your mercy now is it.” 

Dan took a step back in surprise at his words. “You think…no!” he said horrified. “It’s not like that, Lucifer and if you knew any of us at all you would know that. I found you unconscious and half dead and I panicked. I called the only person I could think of to help. When Ella got here, she called Linda, since she was almost as lost as I was. We spent half a day pulling bullets out of your wings and trying to save your life,” he said in irritation. 

Lucifer was taken aback at that and blinked in surprise a few times. He was trying to form a response, but he just couldn’t think around the fact that he was basically trapped, face down in bed, weakened and at someone else’s mercy. He tried to force back his temper as he said, “Can I at least sit up?” 

Dan sighed as it dawned on him how helpless Lucifer must feel right now, and mostly forgave him for the attitude. “Sure, man. Just let me help you,” Dan said, moving over to the side with the broken wing so that he could turn over without hitting it against the bed. He slid his hand under Lucifer’s arm and helped maneuver him around to sitting, trying to ignore the sharp intakes of breath and grunts of pain as his wings jostled. One he was upright, Dan stepped back. “You good?” 

Lucifer felt a great deal of his tension fade as he gave a relieved nod. “Why are you helping me? You hated me even before you found out that I was actually the devil,” he said confused. 

“I never hated you, dude. I just didn’t like you. Probably because you starting calling me detective douche the moment we met,” he said pointedly. 

“Well, you were being a douche, both in your attitude when you talked to the detective and in the fact that you were trying to sweep the murder of someone I cared for under the rug,” Lucifer pointed out. 

Dan gaped at him for a second as he thought back to that first meeting and, yeah. He could see Lucifer’s point. “Okay, you’re right. That wasn’t my finest moment and I get the whole first impressions thing, but did you seriously have to keep it up in all the years since then?” 

Lucifer shrugged and then winced when it hurt. “It’s just a nickname. I didn’t realize it bothered you that much. That still doesn’t explain why you’re helping me though. I mean the doctor, I get. Ms. Lopez I can almost understand even if I don’t understand how she didn’t go into a complete panic the moment she realized the truth, but you?” 

“Because not liking you isn’t enough of a reason to wish you dead, or even hurt as badly as you were. And now that I realize you’re actually the devil, most of my reasons for not liking you seem pretty insignificant anyway,” Dan said with a shrug of his own. 

Lucifer looked at him in utter shock. “Are you trying to tell me that being the devil makes you like me /more/? You’re not one of those Satanist annoyances are you?” he finished suspiciously. 

Dan laughed incredulously as he shook his head. “No. Definitely not a Satanist. It’s just that…well…the fact that I’m not being shown up at everything in the world by just another human makes it easier to take. I mean, you’ve basically been around since the dawn of time.” 

“Longer actually, but I think you’re still missing the fact that I’m the /devil/,” Lucifer pointed out again. 

“Yeah, and?” 

“Is this really the time for improv?” Lucifer asked.

“What do you…oh,” Dan chuckled. “No I just meant what does being the devil have to do with anything?” 

“Oh I don’t know. How about the fact that I’m the scapegoat of all of humanity. The root of all evil. The king of hell. Etc.” 

“Okay, I’ll give you the king of hell, and yeah I guess you kinda are humanity’s scapegoat, but the root of all evil? Not a chance. I know evil, dude. I deal with it every day. You’re not it.” 

“Even though it’s my fault dear Charlotte is dead?” Lucifer scoffed. 

Dan sighed. “It’s not your fault,” he admitted. “I was upset when I said that and looking to place blame. It was Pierce’s fault…or Cain or whoever the hell he really was. You’re the one who got justice for her.” 

“By killing someone,” Lucifer said hauntedly. 

“In self-defence. And defense of Chloe,” Dan said firmly, starting to realize that Lucifer took the whole scapegoat thing to heart more than he ever realized. 

“Well that hardly mattered to her did it? One look at me and she couldn’t get away fast enough,” he snapped. 

“Look, man. I’m sure that’s not it. I mean, Chloe knows you as well as anyone. She has to know that you’re not a bad guy. It was probably just her being overwhelmed with everything all at once, you know? The whole almost marrying an immortal crime boss thing,” Dan assured him. 

“Almost marrying the man that the devil killed you mean?” 

Dan tilted his head at Lucifer curiously. “You can’t tell me that, since the dawn of time, he’s the first human you’ve ever killed…is he?” 

“Why? Because I’m the devil so I must go around killing people all the time?” Lucifer snapped, getting to his feet and ignoring the pain in his jostled wings. 

Dan got up and held out his hands trying to calm Lucifer down. “That’s not what I meant, dude. Chill. I just meant…that’s a really long time and you’re pretty intent on justice so…”

“I get justice after they’re dead,” Lucifer snapped, sitting back down. “In answer to your question, Daniel, yes. He is the first human I’ve ever killed.” He couldn’t even think of the only other being he ever killed, but his brother wasn’t human. 

Dan was starting to understand a lot more now. Including why he never called anyone for help with his wings where there was an actual doctor that knew the truth. He thought he deserved it. “Listen, Lucifer. As a cop, whenever we have to kill someone in the line of duty, we’re required to talk to a psychiatrist before we can get back on duty. So that we can deal with all that. Now you’re not subject to the same rules as a civilian consultant, but since you have a therapist already, you really should talk to her about all that. You did nothing wrong. You had no choice. I know that my saying that won’t help much. I’ve been there. But she can help you a lot more than I can with that. Okay?” 

“I still don’t understand why you even care,” Lucifer said with a huff. 

“Because regardless of how much you’ve irritated me over the years, you’re still a good guy, and you don’t deserve all this,” Dan told him. When he saw that Lucifer was still confused he realized that they could go in circles about this all day, so he decided to change the subject and hope someone else could get through to him at some point. “Anyway. I /do/ care whether you understand it or not, so…do you need anything?”

“Yes actually. There’s something in my wings,” he said uncomfortably. It had been driving him crazy since he woke up. 

“That would be the bandages. Some of those bulletwounds were pretty bad,” Dan explained. 

“I see. Well you can get them out now,” Lucifer said, trying not to be irritated since they thought they were helping. 

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea…”

“None of you know as much about wings as I do, not even the doctor. Now that the foreign objects are removed they will heal up just fine on their own. The only thing the bandages do is itch and keep my feathers all mussed up which is maddening,” Lucifer said with a bit of exasperation creeping into his voice. 

“Okay,” Dan said. “If you’re sure…what about the splint?” 

“That can stay. It’ll take a few days for the bones to knit back together,” Lucifer told him as he turned to give Dan a good angle to start removing the bandages. After a few minutes, Lucifer managed to say a stilted, “Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Once all the bandages were removed, Lucifer visibly relaxed. “Much better.” He got up and started walking towards the doorway. 

“Where are you going?” Dan asked worriedly, getting up to help him. 

“To get a drink and find something to eat,” Lucifer said as though it should be obvious. “Surely you don’t expect me to stay in bed all day?” 

“Well…no…I guess not,” Dan said with a shrug. “Just…be careful with your wings in the doorway, and I’ll get your drink for you. Maneuvering around the bar is probably gonna be tough with them out and straight like that. There’s some leftover pizza from yesterday on the bar too. We made sure to save you some.”

Lucifer nodded in acceptance of the compromise and turned sideways to get through the doorway without moving his broken wing. The stairs were a bit of trouble from this angle though, and Dan had to steady him when he slipped at one point. Once Lucifer was safely into the living area, he headed over to the couch, while Dan went to the bar, returning a moment later with a glass of scotch for Lucifer and one for himself. He even brought the bottle over for refills knowing that Lucifer wasn’t likely to ask for one when he ran out. Then he went back for the pizza and the two of them finished it off. 

“I’m sure you must have questions,” Lucifer said when it seemed that none were forthcoming. 

“I have a hundred questions,” Dan chuckled. “But I was waiting for Ella to get back to ask that way you only have to answer them once.”

Lucifer tilted his head and nodded. “That seems practical.” 

“In the meantime, maybe you could tell me what happened the other day though at the museum?” Dan asked hopefully. “I think I’ve pieced most of it together, but confirmation would be appreciated.”

Lucifer sighed and launched into the whole story, knowing that if anyone deserved to know it was Dan, finishing with, “…and then when she saw my devil face she looked terrified, turned around and ran away and I haven’t seen her since.” 

Dan took a moment to turn all that over in his head. It was pretty much like he’d thought, but hearing it described somehow made it a lot more real. Even more real than the ninety-six bullets they pulled from Lucifer’s wings. He’d counted. “So you have another face? Is it your real face or is this one?” Dan couldn’t help but ask despite the fact that Ella wasn’t here yet. 

“It depends on how you define real I suppose. What you see now is my original face. The one I was born with. My other face is burned and scarred from the fall and became a symbol of the monster I was forced to be as I ruled over Hell,” Lucifer explained. 

“Can I see it?” Dan asked. 

“No,” Lucifer said firmly. 

Dan could tell by the quick short answer and his tone that it wasn’t up for discussion, so he dropped it. It was probably an insensitive thing to ask anyway. He wouldn’t want to show off his scars for other people’s curiosity either, and his weren’t nearly as bad as he suspected Lucifer’s were. He couldn’t exactly blame him for covering it up with his old face. He would probably do the same in his position. “Okay. Fair enough,” he said with a respectful nod. 

They talked of inconsequential things for the rest of the afternoon before Ella got there. “Lucifer!” she cried happily, rushing towards him and hugging him, being careful not to touch or jostle his wings. “I’m so glad you’re awake and doing better.” 

Lucifer just blinked at her in surprise for a minute before he said, “You do realize that I’m the devil, right Ms. Lopez?” 

Ella just shrugged. “So what? You’re still the same guy I’ve known for almost two years. Being the king of hell or whatever isn’t gonna get you out of hugs, mister.” 

Lucifer just stared at her and Dan said, “He seems to think that since we know the truth now we’re gonna turn on him or something.” 

Ella rolled her eyes. “Oh please. Like that would ever happen.” She looked around and noticed the pizza box was gone and assumed that Lucifer had been up for a while. “We know what we want for dinner? Or what time Linda will be here?” 

“I’m here now,” an amused voice came from the elevator. “And I’m flexible for dinner.”

Lucifer just looked between the three of them incredulously. “So you’re just all inviting yourselves for dinner?” 

“Yup,” Ella said with a grin, knowing that Lucifer didn’t give a crap about the rudeness of it. He was just still shocked that they would be around him at all knowing what he was. What better way to show him they didn’t care and weren’t afraid of him?

Dan just shrugged sheepishly. He knew that they had all been really worried about him so needed the evening at least to see for themselves that he was fine. They could use dinner to discuss who if anyone would be staying longer. “I vote Chinese,” he piped up. 

“I can live with that,” Ella nodded. 

“Chinese works,” Linda said, looking at Lucifer. 

“Oh I get a vote?” he asked amusedly. 

“Of course you get a vote, dork,” Ella teased. “But since it’s already three against one I’m not sure how much it counts.”

“Chinese is fine,” Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter to grab his wallet and hand over a card to Linda who already had the phone. 

Once the order was placed, Linda told Lucifer, “Okay, while we’re waiting for the food, let me take a look at your wings and check your bandages.” 

“The bandages are gone,” Lucifer told her. “I appreciate the effort, but they were rather pointless and more than a little irritating, so I had Daniel remove them.”

Linda raised an eyebrow, not willing to actually argue with him since he obviously knew more than she did on the matter, but still wanted to check herself. “Well can I still take a look anyway? Since you obviously can’t check yourself.”

Lucifer huffed but nodded, moving over to sit on the piano bench so that they didn’t have to try to maneuver around the couch. He had zero intention of laying back down for this though. 

Linda went through and checked, finding that most of the wounds were closed up, though still a bit red and inflamed. There wasn’t any sign of infection or anything else. “They look good, but there’s still a little bit of dried blood in there we could clean up.”

“No, that’s fine,” Lucifer said quickly. “Once the break is healed in a few days, I’ll clean them myself.” He couldn’t fault them for helping when it was necessary, but wings were a rather private and delicate thing and not for everyone to be pawing through.

Linda thankfully seemed to pick that up from his attitude and dropped the subject, but did say, “The break will heal in a few days? Are you sure? It was pretty bad.”

“I’m sure,” he told her. “Since the detective is far away, my healing is much faster than it would be otherwise. If it were a simple clean break it would probably already be healed.”

They were interrupted by the arrival of the food and had a pleasant meal that consisted of Ella and Dan peppering Lucifer with questions, most of which he answered. Some were rather sensitive subjects that got him more than a little defensive, but Linda helped defuse the landmines when they were accidentally triggered. 

Lucifer would have preferred being left alone to lick his wounds in peace, but Linda brought up the point that until he could tuck his wings away and move around normally, he would probably need help. After some discussion, he agreed that Dan could stay if he wanted to. It would be bad enough having a babysitter at all, but at least he could count on Dan to give him his space and not baby him as he’d proved this afternoon. He doubted he would get the same consideration from the ladies. It also helped that Dan wouldn’t need to go to work for the rest of the week either. 

Someone mentioned that he could probably use a shower and Lucifer didn’t disagree, but still pointed out that even as big as his shower was, his wings wouldn’t fit. Once Linda and Ella started discussing a sponge bath, Lucifer had enough and all but shoved them into the elevator as everyone laughed. Once they were alone, Dan told him still chuckling, “Smart move picking me to help you out. I promise I have no intention of trying to talk you into a sponge bath.” 

“Why do you think I chose you?” Lucifer asked wryly. He had no problem with sponge baths when it was done for fun as some kind of foreplay but he had no intention of being treated like an invalid. After a few hours watching television, Dan offered a shoulder for support as Lucifer shimmied sideways up the stairs to his room and then helped him maneuver onto his stomach in the bed without jostling the broken wing before he went to sleep on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan woke up a few hours later to hear grunting and moaning, and he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the bedroom to see if Lucifer needed help before blushing bright red. Lucifer had gotten his knees under him and slid his silk pants down and was jerking himself off slowly. Dan swallowed heavily and couldn’t quite bring himself to look away, despite how much of a creeper he felt like. Lucifer knew he was there and that he was sleeping in clear view of the bedroom that didn’t even have a door, so it wasn’t his fault if he got a show. It wasn’t like Lucifer was ever shy anyway. Dan shifted his position a bit, trying to ignore his own erection.   
Dan had always known that Lucifer was so far out of his league it wasn’t in the same stratosphere. Now that he knew that Lucifer didn’t hate him, it probably wouldn’t be hard to get into his bed, but given how Lucifer felt about Chloe, his ex-wife, made it a really horrible idea. That wasn’t even taking into consideration the fact that Dan was just really bad at meaningless sex. Hell, look at what happened with Charlotte. He all but moved in with her almost right off the bat. Once he opened that door he had a tendency to fall and fall hard. Falling for Lucifer was about the worst possible idea in an entire world of bad ideas. That was why, no matter how attractive the guy was, Dan had no intention of trying to be anything more than a buddy. 

Lucifer heard the change in Dan’s breathing when he woke up, but didn’t bother stopping. He couldn’t care less if he was being watched, which judging by the hitch in Dan’s rapid breathing, was very likely. That just spurred him on more. He didn’t dare look to see if Dan was doing the same thing, but he imagined that he was despite knowing how unlikely it was and it wasn’t long before he was spilling over his hand with a grunting moan. He stroked himself through his release before reaching into the nightstand to pull out a towelette to clean up the mess. He was back asleep again ten minutes later. 

The next morning, they both pretended nothing happened. Dan made waffles for breakfast, that being one of the few things that he was particularly good at making. After hearing Linda’s opinion of Lucifer’s cooking skills he didn’t want to open himself up to ridicule by making anything else and while Lucifer probably /could/ get through the narrow kitchen door, it wouldn’t be particularly easy or comfortable, so breakfast was cooked and lunch and dinner were takeout for the next few days. 

It was Thursday before Dan was taking the splint off Lucifers wing and as soon as it was free both wings stretched out, shook off, and then folded back into his back. Dan couldn’t resist walking behind him and touching the shoulderblades as if to figure out where they went. Lucifer chuckled. “It would be much harder to go incognito if they were detectible that way, you know.” 

“I know. It’s just…a little unbelievable,” Dan said taking his hand away from Lucifer’s bare back. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Humans,” he muttered amusedly. 

Dan chuckled. “Well since you’re good now I guess I should go home,” he said, a little sadly. They had gotten to be decent friends in the last few days and the idea of going home now to an empty house after everything with Charlotte wasn’t a good one. They’d had the talk about Charlotte on Tuesday, and after getting the whole story, he couldn’t help but agree that even if Lucifer tried to tell him, he never would have believed him anyway. He thought Charlotte should have told him though. Not necessarily the whole story, but something about having amnesia or anything other than pretending to remember him and care for him. He completely blocked out the whole sleeping with the goddess of all creation thing. At least until he could have a private freakout over it. Knowing that she was Lucifer’s mother was a whole other can of worms too. 

“After all your assistance it would be rude of me to kick you out right away. You’re welcome to stay for lunch now that I can cook again,” Lucifer told him. 

“Yeah, okay. That’d be great. Thanks,” Dan said relieved to have an excuse to postpone his homecoming. 

“Very well. You’ll excuse me if I shower first though,” Lucifer said wryly already heading for the bathroom. 

Lucifer and Dan returned to work at the precinct on the same day the following Monday and Lucifer was immediately called in to give his statement about what had happened a week ago. They had everything they needed about what had happened, but needed his statement to be able to officially close the file. Lucifer’s next stop was the lab to talk to Ella. “Lucifer! You’re back!” she said happily grabbing him in a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m much better Ms. Lopez. Thank you,” he told her. 

“Oh and you might be glad to know that I marked all the samples of your blood and the feathers as ‘contaminated’. I figured the dna profiles hitting the system wouldn’t be a good thing.”

“You’re definitely correct about that,” Lucifer said relieved. “I should have considered that myself, though I’m not sure what I could have done about it.” 

“Don’t worry, bud. I got your back,” Ella told him, bumping him with her shoulder. 

“It is very much appreciated, Ms. Lopez.”

“Don’t you think it’s about time you started calling me Ella?” she asked pointedly. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Very well…Ella.” They talked for a few more minutes before he headed out and was soon informed that he would be Dan’s partner during Chloe’s leave of absence. 

The next few weeks went well, but Dan and Lucifer were both getting more and more worried the longer it was taking Chloe to come back. She wasn’t answering the phone for either of them and Dan in particular was getting as much pissed as worried. They had a custody agreement and she was essentially keeping his daughter away from him with no notice and took her out of the country without permission. This wasn’t okay. He didn’t even have any idea where they were beyond a vague Europe. He knew that she was dealing with a lot, but this was getting ridiculous. He decided to give her two more weeks and if she didn’t at least answer the phone or call him then he was going to file charges for kidnapping. He didn’t think he was asking for that much. 

It was only a few days after he made that decision when she showed up at a crime scene like nothing happened. Dan almost laughed at Lucifer’s reaction to her non-reaction to him being the devil. He didn’t even try to resist the urge to say ‘I told you so’ about it. Of course Chloe didn’t care. Dan managed to use their trip to get an entire two weeks with Trixie before school started up and since Lucifer was back to partnering with Chloe now, they didn’t see each other much other than brief conversations in the precinct. He had heard that Lucifer and Chloe were going on a date though and he was glad for his friend, despite that gnawing knot of jealousy that blossomed in his chest. He wasn’t even sure which of them he was jealous of anymore. 

When Lucifer came to him worried about Chloe supposedly acting strangely, he just brushed it off as nerves over the idea of him actually dating someone and spent a good while talking Lucifer down from getting cold feet. It didn’t help when Chloe canceled their first date using the case as an excuse, but Dan assured him that it wasn’t a big deal and reminded him how singleminded she tended to get when working on an active case. 

It was the last day of his two weeks with Trixie when they got a crime scene that Lucifer didn’t show up for. When he learned that they had a fight, he sighed and asked Chloe, “What did he do?” 

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “It’s not important.” Her comment to Ella about how this wasn’t the kind of fight you could get over completely belied that last statement though and Dan started getting worried. As quickly as she answered nothing, he believed her. She wouldn’t hesitate to go on a rant if Lucifer was at fault. She was obviously covering up something that /she/ did wrong and he was concerned about Lucifer would take it. 

After work that night, he headed immediately for Lux and when he didn’t see Lucifer downstairs, he headed up the elevator and learned that he had a reason to be worried. Lucifer wasn’t even dressed and looked like he’d drank half the stock of his booze. Dan had never seen his personal bar so empty. Lucifer was lounging around in his silk robe and pants, hair mussed, and there was a decent mess in the room. “What did she do?” he asked sympathetically.


	7. Chapter 7

“Nothing the rest of the world would hesitate to do,” Lucifer said taking a long drink. 

The fact that Lucifer never even turned to look at him when he came in or spoke said even more about his current state than anything. “What did she do?” Dan asked again as he walked over and sat next to him. 

“You really don’t want to know, Daniel,” Lucifer said tightly. 

“Why not?” 

“Because she is the mother of your child. I don’t want to ruin the friendship the two of you have and make things more difficult for Beatrice,” he said simply, still not looking at Dan. 

“Trixie will be okay,” Dan said. “I give you my word that I will make sure not to fight with Chloe in front of her over anything you tell me, but I need to know.” 

“Then ask her,” Lucifer said hauntedly. He didn’t want to be the one to fracture their family more. 

“I did,” Dan said. “She said it wasn’t important,” he tried to goad Lucifer into explaining. 

Lucifer’s hand tightened around his glass so much that his knuckles turned white and his jaw set into a hard line. It was only a few seconds before he forced himself to relax. “Maybe she’s right.” 

“No, she’s not. Please Luc. Tell me?” Dan asked reaching a hand to Lucifer’s arm. 

Lucifer sighed and got up, heading out to the balcony and Dan knew that it was definitely big. Lucifer only retreated to the balcony in these situations when he was in particularly bad shape. Dan took a moment to pour himself a drink that he was pretty sure he was going to need before following. Once he was out there, he waited a good five minutes for Lucifer to speak, knowing by now that rushing him wasn’t going to be helpful at all. “You know that priest she arrested?” 

“Kinley? Yeah,” Dan said starting to get a bad feeling about this. 

“Well she was working with him. Had this nice little poison that was designed to sedate even the devil and they were going to send me back to hell,” Lucifer said in a faraway voice. 

“She WHAT!?” Dan bellowed. He had expected something like her freaking out about dating the devil or saying something insensitive or something along those lines, but this?

“She backed out at the last minute. Or so she says. Said that seeing me again reminded her of ‘how I make her feel’ whatever that means,” Lucifer explained. 

“That doesn’t make it right,” Dan snapped. “She should never have done it in the first place.”

“You don’t understand what she saw,” Lucifer told him. “You don’t know how horrifying it is. Even now, when I asked her if she could accept me like that she burst into tears and couldn’t even look at me.” 

“Then show me,” Dan said challengingly. 

“Dan…” Lucifer said wearily. 

“No, if you want me to not hate her for this then you need to help me understand her. Let me see what she saw,” Dan told him, knowing that Lucifer needed this. Needed to be accepted for all that he was, not just the nice pretty parts, and Dan was determined to do that. Lucifer sighed heavily as his face crackled and changed. Dan knew that this was supposed to be some horrifying monster face, but all he could see was the gruesome injuries caused by his own parents. Dan reached out to touch him, but stopped short. “Can I?” 

Lucifer looked at him, eyes swirling in confusion. “Why would you want to?” 

Dan took that as an answer that he needed to and closed the last distance to put his hand on the scarred and broken cheek. He swallowed around the lump in his throat at both the feel of the skin and the way Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch, obviously against his will. Even if Dan wanted to hold himself back now, he wouldn’t have been able to. Chloe had fucked up. Even if Lucifer was tempted to forgive her, Dan would do everything in his power to prevent it simply because she didn’t deserve to be forgiven. Not for this. It was barely a heartbeat after Lucifer’s eyes had closed before Dan leaned forward and pressed his lips to the devil’s. 

Lucifer jerked away from him like he’d been scalded, and Dan tried very hard not to take that as a rejection. At least not of him. It was more like Lucifer was rejecting himself like this. That didn’t stop the ache in his chest though, but it did keep him from trying to walk it back. “D-Daniel?” Lucifer said hesitantly. 

The pain and confusion and fear swirling in those red eyes was almost enough to bring Dan to his knees, but he stood his ground. He knew that Lucifer needed some space for a minute. At least he guessed he did, so he just reached out and took a scarred and clawed hand in his. “The way you look doesn’t make you any less than what you are,” Dan said seriously. “It doesn’t change anything.” 

“You…kissed me,” Lucifer said confused, not sure if he was more confused by the action itself or the face he was wearing when it happened, but he at least hoped to clear one of them up. 

“Yeah,” Dan said, looking away for a moment as he tried to force his blush away. “Kinda been wanting to do that for a long time, but with the whole complication with…with her, it just…” Dan felt the hand in his change to the familiar smooth flawless skin as Lucifer took a step closer so they were almost chest to chest. 

“You…even now…I don’t…” Lucifer said in confusion. 

Dan thought he might actually be allowed this again, even if it was just once. Lucifer was still way out of his league. He was still a complete playboy and that wasn’t likely to change. He knew that the chances of getting anything real out of this were slim to none, but right now Lucifer needed to be able to feel that he was worth it. That he was capable of being loved and accepted now matter what. If that came at the cost of Dan’s heart, then so be it. “Can I see again?” Dan asked hopefully. Lucifer’s confusion increased but his face crackled back to his other face again. Dan leaned up and pulled him in for a kiss, ignoring the way Lucifer choked out a sob as his arms wrapped around Dan and pulled him tightly against him. 

Dan wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders and deepened the kiss. If this was all he was ever going to get then he was damn sure going to get the most of it. Dan couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Lucifer’s tongue tasting his mouth before allowing Dan his own taste and holy crap if he was as good at everything else as he was at kissing it was no surprise his bed was never empty. He knew that Lucifer could feel Dan’s arousal just as much as he could feel Lucifer’s. When Dan felt like the need for air was too great, he reluctantly let it end, and Lucifer took a step back, face returning to normal. Once he was breathing normally again, and feeling very bereft of the man in his arms, Lucifer said, “Curiosity satisfied?” 

Dan winced. He knew what Lucifer was doing. He was getting rather familiar with it actually. Whenever something affected him deeply he deflected and slammed up so many walls that getting through them was a nightmare. Usually Dan let it go, but couldn’t this time. “That wasn’t about curiosity, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer snorted derisively. “Then why have you never shown any interest in kissing this face,” he asked smugly as if that proved his point.

“Just because I haven’t shown it doesn’t mean it wasn’t there,” Dan said, taking a step towards Lucifer again and pulling him into another kiss, this time with his normal face. He was telling Lucifer that he could accept all of him. Both sides. The angel and the devil. It was something that probably should have been addressed before since all he had seen was the angel side, but he hadn’t seen an opening before. This kiss was just as breathtaking as the last, but when Lucifer started to steer them towards the bedroom, Dan stopped him. 

Lucifer pulled away and looked at Dan in confusion. “I thought you wanted…”

“I do. A lot. But not tonight,” Dan told him. He had figured out how Lucifer thought. His body was what he had to offer to get people to want to be around him. Dan knew that he got plenty of his own enjoyment out of it obviously, but he didn’t want Lucifer to think, even for a minute, that it was all Dan was after. 

“I don’t understand…”

“I know,” Dan said with a smile. “But you will. Eventually. And when you do, /then/ I’ll let you take me to bed if you still want to.” He gave him one more short kiss before he turned and left. Giving Lucifer something to puzzle over was the best way to keep his mind off of other things.


	8. Chapter 8

Dan left Lucifer’s with a bit of a spring in his step, though it was dulled by the thought of where he was heading now. He pulled up in Chloe’s driveway and knocked on the door. When she opened it, before she could say anything, Dan asked, “Is Trix asleep?” 

“Yeah, she is. What’s wrong?” Chloe asked worriedly. 

“Can you step out here for a few minutes?” Dan asked, trying to keep it casual despite wanting to yell at her uncontrollably. 

Chloe stepped out and closed the door behind her as she said, “Why?” 

“Because I promised Lucifer that I wouldn’t let Trixie catch us arguing about this,” Dan told her once the door was all the way closed. Dan was not going to risk breaking a promise to Lucifer. Period. He was pretty sure he’d never get another chance if he did. 

Chloe sighed. “You talked to Lucifer then. Listen, Dan. There’s a lot you don’t know…” 

“Then tell me,” he said, desperate for some reason to believe that this was all a mistake. That she wasn’t the kind of person who could do something like that. 

“You wouldn’t believe me,” she said sadly. 

“Oh I don’t know. After finding out that the actual devil has been working with us for years, there’s not much I wouldn’t believe anymore.” 

Chloe’s head snapped up to look at him in shock. “You know?!” 

“Yeah. I know. Finding the guy almost dead and spending half a day pulling ninety six bullets out of his wings…wings that he used to shield /you/ from those bullets…well, that kinda let the cat out of the bag.” 

Chloe paled at that description and didn’t even want to consider the implications so she just asked, “Who else knows?” 

“Well Linda and Ella. Linda has apparently known for a long time and Ella found out the same time I did when I panicked finding him like that and didn’t know how to help him. They both helped to save his life,” Dan said pointedly. “Maze obviously since she’s a demon and came with him from Hell. Amenadiel obviously too since he’s an angel and Lucifer’s brother. Ch-Charlotte knew too. Funny how you’re the only one who freaked out isn’t it?” 

“You don’t know, Dan. You might have seen his wings, but his face…” Chloe said hauntedly. 

“You mean the horrific injuries caused by his own parents throwing him into a pit of molten lava?” Dan snapped. “Yeah. I saw that too.”

“Th-that’s what that is?” Chloe asked in horror. 

“Come on, Chlo. I know you’ve seen enough burn scars to know what they look like,” Dan rolled his eyes not willing to let her off so easily. 

“That’s not…I mean…His parents must have had a good reason, right?” Chloe asked weakly, not quite ready to jump on the God’s a bad guy train. 

Dan took a step back from her and looked at her in horror and disgust for a long moment before he found words. “You know, I might just have to start questioning Trix a little more on the type of punishments she gets if you think, even for a second, that it is acceptable for ANY parent to do that to their child.” 

“I would never hurt Trixie!” Chloe snapped heatedly. 

“But it’s okay if Lucifer’s parents hurt him?” Dan snapped back. 

“He’s the devil,” Chloe pointed out. 

“Yeah. He is. And you know what his one great horrible sin is that earned him that punishment? Giving humans free will,” Dan told her, having gotten that answer pretty early on in their new friendship. “The very humans that have turned him into the eternal scapegoat and blame him for every bad thing, ever bit of evil, that ever happens in the world. And you know what? He blames himself too. Because he gave us the ability to make our own choices, he takes the burden of those choices on himself.” 

Chloe deflated with a sigh. “I screwed up, Dan. I know that.”

“No Chlo. You don’t. You don’t have any /idea/ what you’ve done,” Dan told her in irritation. 

“What do you mean?” she asked worriedly. 

“Lucifer has the biggest persecution complex in history and it’s completely justified. On top of that is his guilt complex, his self-esteem issues, his /trust/ issues…”

“Self-esteem issues? Lucifer?” she asked skeptically. 

“God Chlo. You can’t be that blind. It took me like a week of actually looking to see past that act. Remember that case when we interviewed all those women he slept with?” 

“How could I forget?” she asked distastefully. 

“How many of them talked about how he did everything they wanted? And yet none of them mentioned anything that he wanted. You didn’t see the look on his face when they kept going on about how he didn’t mean anything to them, but you had to have seen how it affected him after. And then there was the time that he convinced Yuri that he hated himself so much to want himself dead…you know he doesn’t lie. Even I could tell that he meant every word, even if I tried to deny it for a long time. What about the time he put himself in front of a sniper, begging him to shoot him? And you think the guy doesn’t have self-esteem issues?” he asked incredulously. 

Chloe had tears streaming down her cheeks now as she realized that Dan was right. “Wh-what have I done?” 

Dan wasn’t going to let her off like that. Not after this. She couldn’t just cry and make him drop it. She needed to understand completely. “What you did was convince him that he could actually be loved for once in his life. You convinced him that maybe he could manage to be happy, at least for a little while. You gave him hope. Then you snatched it away and revealed that it was all a plot to try and kill him. You used his feelings against him to intentionally destroy him. That’s what you did.” He took a deep breath for calm before finishing quieter. “How is he ever supposed to trust again after that? How is he ever supposed to love again? You broke him, Chloe. And even if he ever forgives you for that, I never will.”

Dan turned to leave, but was stopped by Chloe’s voice asking, “Why do you care so much?” The last she knew they barely tolerated each other and Dan blamed Lucifer for Charlotte’s death. 

“Because, unlike you, I actually do love him,” Dan said quietly, not even looking back, before he continued walking away. 

All the way home, Dan was kicking himself for telling her that last part. It had been stupid and he should have known better. He just knew that Chloe was going to hold that over his head forever. At the very least the fact that he’d never told her that he was bi. It was too late now though. The cat was out of the bag. He only hoped that she wouldn’t tell Lucifer at any point. He was starting to doubt his idea to convince Lucifer to come back to work as his partner instead of Chloe’s. It would give her too much of a chance to spill the secret. He knew that he had to do it anyway though. He knew how much Lucifer loved the work. How much it meant to him. He didn’t want Lucifer to have to lose that just because Chloe was a bitch. 

Working around her would probably still be hard for him, but as long as he didn’t work as closely with her, he thought that Lucifer might be able to handle it. First, he had to get permission from the new lieutenant though. He resolved to do that tomorrow. Tonight he was so emotionally spent that he just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the world ever existed for a while, and he proceeded to do just that when he got home. 

The next morning, he felt a lot better. He had gotten everything off his chest with Chloe and done what he could for Lucifer, getting some amazing kisses out of the bargain too. He felt like he’d actually managed to do some good for once which was a new thing for him. Getting into the precinct and finding out that Chloe had called in sick put a bit of a damper on that feeling, but he pushed it out of his mind. If she needed a day or two to wallow in just how badly she fucked up then it was probably for the best. She would bounce back. He knew she would. 

He went into the lieutenant’s office, another woman this time, and asked for a few minutes of her time. “What is it, Espinoza?” she asked. 

“I’m sure you’ve probably heard about Lucifer quitting,” he started and she nodded. “Well, the reason he quit is because of…irreconcilable differences with his partner.”

“What kind of differences?” the lieutenant asked suspiciously. 

The kind where she used his feelings against him and tried to kill him, Dan didn’t say. “It’s a personal matter, ma’am, and I wouldn’t feel comfortable discussing it without their permission,” he said instead. 

“Fair enough,” she nodded. “I hate to lose him. He’s damn good at his job and has helped bring the solve rate of this department through the roof, but I suppose if they really can’t work together…”

“Well that’s why I’m here,” Dan told her. “I know how much he loves this job, so I was hoping that you would approve a partner switch. He can go back to being my partner like he was when Chloe was on vacation and Johnson can be Chloe’s partner.” 

The lieutenant thought about it for a while. She had been wondering who she could get to partner with Decker now that Lucifer was gone and she had an uneven number of people. She had been considering hiring someone new, but this solution could work. “You’re not concerned about similar ‘irreconcilable differences’ between the new partners?” she had to ask. 

Dan shook his head. “Nah. Lucifer and I rub each other the wrong way sometimes, sure, but nothing like that. Sometimes it even helps us both get a different perspective even. We work well together.” 

“And Decker and Johnson?” she asked curiously, hoping to get a little more insight into what had actually happened by asking. 

“I doubt they’ll have any issues, but honestly if Chloe can’t work with him then she can’t work with anyone,” Dan told her. Johnson was so annoyingly helpful it drove him nuts. They’d only been partners for a few weeks since Chloe got back and he missed working with someone who challenged him like Lucifer did. Johnson was a follower which is exactly what Chloe always wanted. 

“Good enough. And you’re sure he’ll come back like that?” 

“Not positive, no, but I wanted to be sure it was okay before I brought up the idea to him,” Dan told her. 

“Okay. I’ll hold off on processing his resignation for a few weeks so he can think it over. In the meantime, I’m putting Decker with you and Johnson. That way she can get used to working with him if it’s needed.” 

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Dan said gratefully as he left the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer was getting ready to leave for his appointment with Dr. Linda when he got a text message from Dan. ‘Ella keeps asking about what happened and is driving me nuts. Do you mind if I tell her or should I send her to you?’

Lucifer sighed. The idea of telling the entire world how stupid he was to fall for such a trick made him feel almost sick, but then Linda already knew from their appointment last week and Maze had all but beaten it out of him, and he’d been somehow conned into telling Daniel, so one more person might as well know how utterly pathetic he was. The last thing he wanted was to have to tell it again though and he had no illusions on his ability to hold out against Ms. Lopez’ enthusiasm. Maybe he could put it off though. ‘Shouldn’t you be asking the detective that question?’

‘Hell no. She doesn’t get to cover up her crimes that way. This is your choice, not hers.’ Dan replied almost instantly. 

Lucifer couldn’t actually argue with that and had no stalling tactics left. ‘I’ll leave it to your judgement then,’ he sent back as he went down in the elevator. 

Linda was waiting for Lucifer to arrive, already braced for another session about Chloe’s betrayal. She couldn’t believe that she had been encouraging him to open up to her all along and then she did this. She was rather surprised to find that wasn’t what he wanted to talk about this time. “…and then he said that I would figure it out and he wouldn’t come to bed with me until I did. What am I supposed to be figuring out?” 

Linda was more than a little surprised by that story. Dan had definitely found a way to keep Lucifer from dwelling on what had happened, but she wasn’t so sure it was a healthy way. Especially if Dan didn’t mean it. It would be like another betrayal all over again. Dan had to know that though, so he must have meant it, as crazy as that was. She was supposed to be able to read people and she had never realized that Dan had a thing for Lucifer, not that she’d seen them together that much since the incident with his wings, so maybe she could forgive herself for that one. She quickly put it out of her mind though and focused on her job. “You don’t really think I’m going to give you the answer do you?” she asked amusedly. 

Lucifer’s shoulders slumped. “I was hoping.” 

Linda chuckled and got down to it. “The first question you need to ask yourself is if you /want/ to sleep with him.” 

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s reasonably attractive in the whole douchey average guy sort of way. It could be fun.” 

“And is that the only reason you would want to sleep with him?” she asked knowingly. “What about the complications with Chloe that would come up if you sleep with her ex-husband? Or about the fact that you work together every day? It wouldn’t be like any of the other one-night stands you have that you never have to see again.”

Lucifer blinked at her for a minute. He ignored the first question as too complicated to answer. “I don’t care what the detective thinks. Not anymore. And I don’t work for the police anymore. I quit.” 

“Okay, but is that going to be permanent?” she asked. 

“I refuse to continue being a partner to someone who could stab me in the back at any moment. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in my time there it’s that you have to be able to trust your partner.”

“That’s fair and completely understandable, but that doesn’t mean you can’t go back one day in another capacity. And either way, Dan is still your friend isn’t he? Or were you planning on giving that up once you sleep with him?” Lucifer looked at her in confusion. He wouldn’t have to give that up. Dan would. Once he got what he wanted, he would move on just like they all did. “Right there,” Linda said. “Whatever you’re thinking about right there. Say it.” Lucifer just looked away and didn’t speak. “Come on, Lucifer. How am I supposed to help you if you don’t tell me what you’re thinking?” 

“I’m trying to figure out what /he’s/ thinking. I already know what I’m thinking,” Lucifer told her. 

Linda sighed. So this one wasn’t going to come out so easily. That was fine. Something would happen to pry it free eventually. It always did. In the meantime, “Well, unfortunately, I don’t know what he was thinking. I’m not in his head. You said he’s trying to tell you something so why don’t you try talking it out?” 

“I don’t even know where to begin doctor,” Lucifer said wearily. 

“Just start at the beginning and work your way forward. See if there is anything that can give you a clue,” she told him. 

Lucifer thought about it for a long while and Linda sat back and let him. Eventually, Lucifer had a light bulb moment. “I get it now. He’s trying to keep the friendship going longer for my sake, which is ridiculous. I’ll be fine,” Lucifer said as he got up and headed for the door. “Thank you again. You’ve been very helpful.”

“Lucifer I’m sure that’s…” the door closed behind him and she sighed and deflated. “Not it,” she finished to the empty room. At least she had some idea what he was thinking now and it broke her heart. It also explained why he had been so intent on taking things slowly with Chloe as well. And why he never even tried to sleep with Ella. The fact that he was so willing to sleep with Dan despite that made her worry about Dan ending up heartbroken, but surely Dan knew that risk. She just hoped he knew what he was doing. 

That night after work, Dan stopped by Lux again, finding Lucifer still in the penthouse, but looking like he was about to head downstairs. He was in the process of attaching his cufflinks when Dan stepped out of the elevator. “Daniel!” he said cheerfully. “So nice to see you. I /was/ getting ready to head downstairs, but I can certainly be persuaded otherwise if there is a better offer on the table,” he smirked looking Dan up and down. 

Dan chuckled. “Did you figure it out yet?”

“Yes, actually. The good doctor was a great deal of help, and I assure you that you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine when you walk away afterwards,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan gaped at him for a second. He was reasonably sure that Linda hadn’t helped him figure /that/ out. How Lucifer had gotten the exact opposite message than the one he’d been trying to send was completely baffling to him. He managed to put it out of his mind how willing Lucifer was to throw away their friendship. This wasn’t about him and it never had been. He’d known from the start that he was walking into a heartbreak. This was about fixing Lucifer. Teaching him that he mattered too. That was worth it. 

Dan was still trying to figure out what to do next when he felt Lucifer’s lips on his and he couldn’t help but kiss him back. Lucifer was like a drug that way. It was like his kisses were designed to make you feel like the center of his universe. Dan shook that thought off as he redirected Lucifer from the bedroom to the couch. That was the problem really. Lucifer needed to see that he could be the center of someone else’s universe and Dan had an idea how to teach him. He let Lucifer pull him into his lap for a moment but he broke the kiss once they were sitting. “You’re very much wrong about what I was trying to tell you, but maybe you need another hint.” 

“As much as I normally love puzzles, not so much when they get in the way of other things,” Lucifer said disgruntled. 

“Well I’m not going to just tell you, but it’s up to you whether you get another hint or not,” Dan said smugly. 

Lucifer sighed. “Very well. I’ll take another hint.” 

Dan grinned. “Good,” he said kissing Lucifer again as he ground his hips down, pulling a moan from them both, despite Lucifer’s confusion. It didn’t last long though before Dan slid off and to his knees in front of Lucifer undoing his pants. 

Lucifer’s breath hitched as he realized what Dan was doing. It wasn’t something he got particularly often. Sure there were times that people enjoyed it enough for it to be a true desire, but it was relatively rare. He had no idea how this was supposed to be a hint, but if it’s what Daniel wanted then he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He fully intended to express his gratitude when he returned the favor though. 

Dan got Lucifer’s pants open and pulled out his large perfect cock, taking a moment to marvel at it as he stroked slowly, hearing Lucifer’s breath speeding up. When he saw the bead of pre-cum forming at the tip he licked it off, taking great pleasure in the hitch of Lucifer’s breathing before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. He put all his best, though admittedly rusty, skills to use to take Lucifer apart and judging by the way the devil was writhing and panting and moaning it was more than enough. 

He could feel the tension overtaking Lucifer’s body and his balls start to draw up even before he got Lucifer’s breathless warning of, “Fuck…I-I’m close…” Dan just increased the suction, using his tongue to caress the large vein on the underside as his hand slid more firmly over Lucifer’s balls and then the devil was filling his mouth with his seed and Dan swallowed it all down greedily. His own pants were uncomfortably tight at the moment and he could feel his cock throbbing as he looked up at Lucifer who looked thoroughly taken apart and he smirked and sat back on his ankles, waiting for him to recover and the hint to be given. 

Lucifer took a moment to catch his breath before he looked down at Dan and grinned. “My turn.” 

Dan shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.” 

Lucifer blinked in confusion. “I can see that you’re not,” he pointed out the straining zipper on Dan’s jeans. 

“It doesn’t matter. This was just about you,” he told Lucifer as he got up and sat down in the chair across from him. Before Lucifer could say anything else, he changed the subject. “So I did actually come here to talk to you about something. I talked to the lieutenant this morning and she agreed to hold off on your resignation and give you a few weeks to consider coming back as someone else’s partner.” 

“And this was just to try and manipulate me into doing it?” Lucifer asked suspiciously. 

“No,” Dan said with a wince. Maybe he could have timed that a little better. “This was to give you a hint to what I’ve been trying to tell you. It has no bearing whatsoever on asking you to be my partner.” 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Dan for a moment before realizing that he was telling the truth. That didn’t make him any less confused though. “I’ll think about it.” 

Dan got up and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good enough,” he said as he headed out, hoping he could make it to his car without anyone noticing his raging erection. He would take care of it there, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to drive home like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI in case anyone is wondering. Eve won't be popping down from heaven at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer didn’t end up going downstairs that night, though he did…eventually…tuck himself back into his pants and get them done back up. How the hell was that supposed to be a hint to anything? He was so torn about his reaction too. He took great pride in never letting anyone leave unsatisfied, but at the same time, he would never /not/ take no for an answer, and Dan had given a relatively clear no. But why? Clearly, he’d wanted it. If it was something to do with Lucifer himself then he wouldn’t have done what he did. It was three hours after Dan had left before he gave in and grabbed his phone to text him. ‘What kind of hint was that?’

‘The kind that you’ll understand when you’re ready to accept it. That’s kinda the point,’ Dan replied. He knew that he could tell Lucifer all day long that he was worthy of love and acceptance and that his wants and needs mattered just as much as anyone else’s but Lucifer would never believe it that way. He had to come to the realization himself. Dan just hoped he wouldn’t have to make too many more demonstrations along the way. He felt like he was going to explode by the time he made it to his car. He did have one offer to help him with it on his way through the club, but he declined. That would most definitely send the exact wrong message to Lucifer if he found out. He just hoped that leaving like that didn’t hurt Lucifer’s reputation too much. 

‘You are exceedingly NOT helpful,’ Lucifer texted back and put his phone down in a huff. He managed to put it mostly out of his mind by the next day, though it did come back to haunt him at random moments. That night Ella joined him at the bar for a few drinks, and while he didn’t miss her looks of pity and the way she hugged him more often even than usual, he was grateful when she didn’t say anything about the subject and they had an enjoyable evening. 

It was the following Monday before Lucifer heard from Dan again. He was just getting out of the shower when he heard his phone ding. It took a few minutes before he was dry enough to go get it and check the message. ‘Got a case we could really use your help on. Or at least one of your cars.’ Lucifer replied with a question mark emoji and got a link for a very fancy car show and he got it. 

‘Meet me at Lux an hour before. Just you,’ he replied as he started making plans. This would have been one of those situations where the detective would be a much better choice, but he had no intention of working with her if he could help it. He was sure that he could manage to make Dan presentable in the role he would be playing. Lucifer set out to do some shopping though. 

When Dan arrived, Lucifer immediately sent him to change. “Into what?” Dan asked. “And why?” 

“Because, darling. Your whole look just screams cop. If you intend to be undercover at this thing, you’ll have to go as my date. Your suit is hanging on the closet door. Now chop chop. There’s still more to do after you’re dressed.” 

Dan sighed and rather than admit Lucifer was right, just went to do as he was told. He goggled at the Versaci tag on the suit, but knew that arguing about it would be pointless even if they /did/ have time to change it, so he just put it on. He was trying not to think about what else Lucifer would have in store for him afterwards, but knew he would find out soon enough anyway. It only took him about five minutes to get dressed and then another five for Lucifer to ‘fix’ it, not that Dan could see any difference between the before and after. Then Lucifer was pulling him to the bathroom. “Sit.” Lucifer said pointing to the chair and Dan rolled his eyes as he did and then sat through another five minutes of Lucifer putting some kind of product in his hair as he sat back and looked thoughtfully every so often before shaking his head and going back in. “There we go. Much better. Have a look.” 

Dan looked in the mirror and was surprised to see that he actually looked pretty good with the tousled rock star look. “Not bad. We ready now?” 

“Oh no, Daniel. There’s still one more crucial step,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “You do look rather delicious, but still quite heteronormative.” When Lucifer pulled out a makeup case Dan paled. He really hoped this wasn’t going where he thought it was going. Thankfully it wasn’t. Not completely anyway and Dan would never admit that the eyeliner wasn’t so bad, and he almost liked the way it made him look. He could see what Lucifer meant about it making all the difference. “/Now/ we’re ready. Come darling. And remember to sell it.” 

When Dan was led, not to Lucifer’s normal convertible, but to a bright red Aston Martin, his jaw dropped. “We’re not taking your usual car?” 

Lucifer clucked his tongue at him. “Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. If that one was going, I would just give you the keys and wish you luck, but Corvettes are a dime a dozen. This baby will be a first-class ticket in the door, but nobody drives it but me.” 

He was still too in awe of the car to even notice when Lucifer opened the door for him, and it wasn’t until they were halfway there that it dawned on him that Lucifer would have let him take the Corvette. Once they were inside, and Lucifer was right about the Aston being a first class ticket, Lucifer made him stay as he came around to open the door for him and then draped an arm over his shoulders as they walked around. Dan only needed a little prompting to wrap his arm around Lucifer’s waist and they managed to make it look like they were whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears when they pointed out anything suspicious. 

Dan was very much enjoying himself and having to force himself to focus on the case. At least he had managed at least one memento in the form of a series of selfies that were supposedly taken to catch something suspicious behind them without being obvious about it. Grated there was something he wanted to document back there, but he also wanted to keep the pictures of himself and Lucifer. He zoomed in on the part he wanted before he sent it to anyone else though. He would never hear the end of it about his looks if anyone else saw these pictures. 

They managed to get the guy that they thought they were looking for, and Dan couldn’t help but laugh and roll his eyes at Lucifer’s showing off with the tire and the ‘tired’ pun was just the icing on the cake. “I can see why you so seldom run. These shoes are crap for traction,” he did say though once he got cuffs on the guy.

“Yes. They are. /And/ running is undignified,” he added before Dan dared to suggest different shoes. 

Dan laughed as they hauled the suspect to the car and then he realized that keeping the pictures to himself was rather pointless since he was about to have to walk into the precinct like this, not to mention call another car out to pick him up since the Aston didn’t have a backseat. He ignored the snickering of the uni who came to pick up the suspect and decided to ride back with Lucifer. At least the devil wouldn’t laugh at him the whole way and he would look far less out of place in this car than in the squad car. Not to mention, he was legit in love with this car. Almost as much as it’s owner. 

When they got back to the station, he tried to ignore the comments and chuckles and mostly managed until Lucifer slung an arm over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Don’t listen to them darling. You look scrumptious.” Dan still forced himself not to react. It wasn’t like any of them were being mean about it. It was just friendly teasing. He was just a little oversensitive at the moment and he knew it. 

Their first stop was the lab to check in with Ella who whistled when they walked in. “Dan, my man. Looking spiffy.” Chloe was on the other side of the table trying to be inconspicuous while still helping on the case and she couldn’t help an amused smile. 

“Yeah, blame Mr Diva here who decided I needed a makeover if we were going undercover,” Dan grumbled. 

“And it was clearly worth it,” Lucifer said with a smirk. 

“What do you have Ella?” Dan asked trying to change the subject as Lucifer noticed Chloe and gave her a polite nod which she returned. 

“Well first off, our guy downstairs? Not the killer. The description he gave you of the other guy though? Spot on. Chloe has been helping me weed through them and we found him,” Ella told them before laying out all the evidence necessary for a conviction, much less an arrest. “…and there’s already a team on the way to arrest him. Booyah!” she slammed the file on the table in victory. 

Lucifer laughed. “And that is the way to solve a case. Excellent work, Ms. Lopez. I do believe we have all earned a victory celebration at Lux tonight.” 

“Oh hell yeah!” Ella said excitedly. 

“Can I at least change first?” Dan asked hopefully. 

“Nope,” Lucifer smirked. “You’re my eye candy for the evening.” They both missed Ella’s raised eyebrow that disappeared before they turned back to her. Lucifer then took a deep breath and turned to Chloe. “Detective Decker,” he told her. “If we are going to be colleagues then we have to learn to work past our differences. To that end, you are also invited out tonight.” 

Dan was too happy that it meant Lucifer was agreeing to be his partner to complain about Chloe coming along. Chloe for her part wasn’t sure about it but couldn’t deny that Lucifer was right. If she refused to go it would be setting the stage for a very awkward work environment in the future. “Okay. Thank you, Lucifer.”


	11. Chapter 11

As they headed outside and Ella got a look at the car, her eyes went wide and Lucifer could almost see her drooling. “I wanna ride in that!” she said excitedly. 

Lucifer laughed. “Come on then, darling. I’m sure you can squeeze in the middle,” he led her to the car and the three of them just barely fit, leaving Chloe to make her own way. Lucifer did make an attempt to be kind to her as did Ella. Dan just ignored her though and she ended up spending most of the night nursing her drink at the bar watching the three of them have fun and wishing that she hadn’t thrown everything away so that she could be a part of it. 

Lucifer managed to con Dan into dancing with him a few times and danced with Ella quite a bit, and even had a token dance with Chloe just to not leave her out. They had been there for about two hours when all hell broke loose though and a man with a gun and a bomb walked in the door. Lucifer, being Lucifer, bristled and attempted to intimidate him but just got a gunshot to the stomach for his efforts. Dan knelt next to Lucifer with Ella on the other side while Chloe dealt with the gunman. Dan realized that no one knew he was a cop and that could be used to their advantage later. 

Dan pulled off his suit jacket and pressed it over Lucifer’s gunshot, trying not to think about how much blood he was losing. “Just had to invite Chloe didn’t you,” he muttered under his breath. 

“It seemed…the thing to do…at the time,” Lucifer coughed, realizing that this one was bad. 

Dan kept one ear on the conversation between Chloe and the gunman and it seemed that Lucifer was too, because when he heard the demands he croaked out, “Maze.” 

Dan knew he might just be giving himself away, but had to pass on the message since Lucifer couldn’t talk loudly enough for Chloe to hear. “He said to call Maze.”

“Who is Maze?” the gunman asked, waving the gun around. 

“She’s a bounty hunter. One of the best. If anyone can find your wife it’s her,” Chloe assured him. She wasn’t too sure about the idea, knowing that Maze was a loose cannon, but she didn’t have much choice now that it was out there. 

The guman made her put it on speakerphone. “What do you want Decker?” Maze asked irritatedly. She hadn’t spoken to Chloe since she found out what she’d done to Lucifer. 

“We need you to find someone for us, Maze,” Chloe said nervously. 

“My standard fee. I don’t do freebies,” Maze snapped. 

“You’ll find her unless you want me to blow this club to smithereens along with everyone in it,” the gunman snapped. 

“Excuse me?!” Maze snarled. “What the hell is going on?” 

“What’s going on is that I’m holding about fifty people hostage and there is a bomb in here that I will set off if you don’t find my wife and let me talk to her,” he said. 

“Lucifer’s been shot, Maze,” Chloe added. 

“Let me talk to her,” Lucifer said weakly and Dan translated. The gunman nodded but came close enough to hear. “Maze…do as they say and only as they say. No heroics,” Lucifer told her. 

“But Lucifer…” 

“You heard me,” he managed to snap a little stronger before closing his eyes against the pain. 

“Okay. I’ll do it. What information can you give me?” Maze asked and Chloe turned the phone back to the gunman. 

Once everything was settled, Chloe went back over to Lucifer, Dan, and Ella, and knelt next to them. “Lucifer are you okay?” 

“Bit of a stomach ache detective,” Lucifer said sarcastically as Dan rolled his eyes at the question. 

“It’s fine, Luc. You’ll be fine,” Dan said as much to convince himself as anyone else. Ella caught the nickname but knew that now wasn’t the time to mention it, but if Lucifer made it out of this Dan was definitely going to be getting an interrogation. Dan took a few deep breaths and said, “We need a plan.” He looked around. “Ella, if we can find the bomb can you defuse it?” 

“Yeah. Piece of cake,” she told him with a nod. 

“Chloe, see if you can keep him talking and try to figure out where the bomb is,” he told her and she nodded too, glad that he was taking charge because she really didn’t want another strike against her if she blew it. 

“Lucifer…just relax,” Dan told him, trying to keep pressure on the wound. 

“Sit me up please Daniel. I refuse to die on my back,” Lucifer told him. 

“You’re not dying today,” Dan said firmly, but did as he asked. He remembered how helpless Lucifer felt when he was trapped on his stomach with his wings and he didn’t want him to feel that way now. He and Ella managed to sit him up and lean him against one of the booths and Lucifer grabbed a nearby drink. Dan winced when he saw the blood leave his mouth into it. That meant he was worse off than Dan thought and please let him get through this. Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of white powder to snort. “Really, Lucifer?” Dan asked incredulously. 

“I have no intention of returning to hell sober,” Lucifer said weakly. 

“Stop saying that,” Ella said with tears in her eyes. “You’re not gonna die. We won’t let you. Okay?” Then she turned to Dan and said, “It’s actually probably pretty helpful. Cocaine reduces blood loss.” 

Dan nodded. “Okay. Then do you have any more?” 

“Right pants pocket,” Lucifer told him, unable to reach himself at the moment and Dan pulled out another bag and handed it over. He didn’t give a flying fuck about legal at the moment. Anything that helped Lucifer hold on for one more minute would be great. 

It was about half an hour before Chloe came back. “How is he?” 

“Just get me within an inch of this dullard and I’ll tear off his arms like turkey legs,” Lucifer answered. 

“The bomb is upstairs,” Chloe told Ella, using her eyes to point out the area and Ella nodded. 

“We’re gonna need a distraction to get her up there,” Dan said looking around for something, anything they could use. Just when he was getting ready to risk his own life to create one, the perfect distraction walked through the door. The gunman’s wife. Dan motioned Ella up the stairs and got ready to act and he could see Chloe doing the same. 

What followed was about as epic a clusterfuck as possible, and when the wife clicked the detonator, Dan immediately threw himself over Lucifer without even thinking about it while Chloe tackled the woman. Thankfully Ella had defused the bomb in the nick of time and they were all safe. While Chloe was cuffing the woman, Lucifer groaned and looked up at Dan. “You okay?” Dan asked. 

“You landed on my bullet wound. It was just the jolt of blinding pain I needed to bring me round,” Lucifer chuckled weakly. 

“Sorry, man,” Dan said getting off of him just as the paramedics came in. Once Lucifer was in the ambulance, Dan wanted nothing more than to go with him but he knew that he was needed on the scene. 

“I’ll go with him,” Ella offered. 

“No, I will,” Maze said in a tone that broked no argument. “The rest of you are needed here.”

“I don’t need a nursemaid,” Lucifer said in irritation. “I’ll be fine by myself.” 

“The last time you were this close to death, I left. I’m not doing it again,” Maze said climbing in the ambulance next to him. “Deal with it.” 

“Whatever you say, Mazikeen,” Lucifer chuckled, not willing to let on how much that statement warmed him. No matter what differences they had, she always came back. 

Lucifer lost consciousness on the way to the hospital and when he woke up again, Dan was sitting next to his bed. “Daniel…” Lucifer mumbled sleepily upon seeing him. 

“Hey man. You’re awake. How are you feeling?” 

“Much better, though that could be the drugs,” he grinned. “Why are you here?” 

Dan declined answering the question and said instead, “You’re pretty lucky you didn’t need surgery to get the bullet out. It was just a straight shot. That would have been difficult to explain why they couldn’t cut you open,” he joked. He had thought about that about ten minutes after the ambulance left and almost sent Chloe to the hospital anyway just in case. He did text Maze though to have her let him know if it was needed. 

“Yes, that would have been rather inconvenient wouldn’t it.” 

“Just try not to get shot again and we’ll be fine though okay?” Dan laughed. 

“I will make every effort. Where’s Maze?” 

“She went to grab something to eat. She should be back any minute. Ella’s on her way. She just finished processing the scene.” 

“Why are you here?” Lucifer asked again, but Dan was saved from answering by Maze’s arrival.


	12. Chapter 12

When Maze came back in, she immediately pulled up Lucifer’s hospital gown, showing no shame, nor did Lucifer, for the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Dan blushed but didn’t look away as Maze pulled back the bandages to check the wound. “You’re getting there. You can probably get out of here now if you want. You should be good by tomorrow,” she told him. 

“Hmm,” Lucifer considered. “Stay here with the good drugs and complete boredom or go home…”

“Like you don’t have any good drugs at home,” Dan pointed out amusedly. 

“You make an excellent point,” Lucifer said pulling off the gown and reaching for his clothes, scrunching up his nose at the bloodstained shirt. 

“Here, I brought you a new suit,” Dan offered, grabbing it off the back of the door where he’d hung it. 

“Excellent!” Lucifer said cheerfully as he began pulling it on. He was just pulling the pants up when the doctor came in and tried to stop him from leaving, but Lucifer just signed out against medical advice. No one would believe how fast he was healing anyway. “So who gets to drive me home?” he looked between Dan and Maze. 

Maze smirked and took a step back. “He can.” She saw the way that Dan looked at Lucifer when he was in the buff and hoped it worked out. 

Dan shrugged. “Okay, sure,” he agreed easily. 

“Perfect. Let’s go,” Lucifer said slinging an arm over Dan’s shoulders on the way out. “Why’d you change?” he pouted as they walked. 

Dan laughed and shook his head. “Because I was covered in blood,” he pointed out. 

“Right. Yes. I suppose that suit is down the drain. Not to worry. I’ll get you another,” Lucifer told him. 

“Dude how much did that suit even cost?” he asked incredulously. 

“Not as much as if it were tailored,” Lucifer said. “Which it will be this time. I was rather short on time when I bought that one so it was just off the rack which looked incredibly tacky, but oh well.” 

“You don’t have to get me a suit, Luc,” Dan tried to protest despite knowing it would be in vain. 

“Nonsense. If you’re to be my permanent partner now there may be times we need to go incognito to the types of places where such attire is a must,” Lucifer explained. 

Dan sighed. He couldn’t exactly argue with that. “Okay fine. You can buy me a suit. But just the one,” he agreed reluctantly. 

“And a spare,” Lucifer said as he got into the car and Dan sighed again, shaking his head as he got into the car. 

Dan got Lucifer home and went upstairs with him, just in case he needed the support. Lucifer huffed at the crime scene tape still around the club and the amount of damage to be fixed. “Don’t worry, man. We’ll have the tape cleared out by tonight so you can start setting things to right. Ella and I will help and I’m sure Maze and Linda will too.” 

Lucifer nodded and poured a drink when he got upstairs, pouring one for Dan too. He turned the television on instead of making conversation, simply because he was still trying to wrap his head around things and figure out what Dan was trying to tell him. He felt like he’d gotten a few more clues in this whole incident, but needed the time to consider them. He liked Dan being here though and didn’t want to have him leave, and it was only partially because he wanted him close to confirm or deny if he was right when and if he came to a conclusion. 

Dan had played the part of his boyfriend very well. Almost too well. Then again, he could just be that good of an actor, but Lucifer was usually very good at telling whether someone was interested or just pretending to be. Dan had proved that he wanted him multiple times in fact, and that he had no issues being with him. He just wanted him to figure something out first, and Lucifer wasn’t sure if it was some kind of test or some kind of manipulation. Dan had been genuinely concerned when he was shot, though so was Ella. That could easily be a friendship thing, but when they thought the bomb was going off, Dan had thrown himself on top of Lucifer. He had shielded him with his own body. Then he was there when he woke up in the hospital. He still kept turning him down though. 

Lucifer was getting more than a little irritated at this whole thing. Why couldn’t he just tell him what he wanted to know? He’d been trying to resist doing this, but if he didn’t figure this out soon then his head was going to explode. “Daniel…” he called and when Dan looked over at him, he looked deep into the other man’s eyes as asked, “What is it you truly desire from me?” 

“I-I want…I want your heart…” Dan said in a daze, only breaking out of it when Lucifer broke his gaze and got up, stepping back from the couch. “Did you just whammy me?” Dan asked angrily. 

“So you were in on it together were you? I should have known. Not broken enough after what she did, you want to finish the job?” Lucifer sneered. 

“Wait, what?!” Dan asked incredulously, putting his own anger on the backburner for the moment. 

“Well it’s not going to work, Daniel. I’ve learned my lesson about letting people get close, and I think it’s time you left,” Lucifer said coldly. 

“No!” Dan said in denial. “No, that’s not…I would never…” He sighed as Lucifer still stood there stiff as a board, pointing to the elevator. He knew that there was only one way out of this and as much as he hated to do it, he didn’t have a choice. “Whammy me again,” he told Lucifer. 

“Excuse me?” Lucifer asked shocked. 

“Do it again and ask me why,” Dan told him. He knew that Lucifer would never believe anything he said otherwise right now. Those trust issues had taken a few too many beatings lately and if this was the only way to prove it then he would. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes for a moment before stepping forward and meeting Dan’s unflinching gaze. “What is it you truly desire from me?” he asked again, since that was the way in. To open the door so to speak to the rest. When he got the same answer he asked, “And why do you want my heart?” 

“Because I love you and I wish you could love me too,” Dan answered, not fighting it this time. 

“And what is it that you want me to figure out before you come to bed with me?” 

“That you’re worth it. That you deserve to be taken care of too instead of just taking care of everyone else,” Dan answered still in the daze. Lucifer let him go and stepped away again, feeling more lost than he ever have. Dan could see it in his eyes and wished that he could take it away. That was why he’d been trying to do this slowly, but he should have known that Lucifer would never accept that. Not for long. “Do you still want me to leave?” Dan asked softly, knowing that this time it would be so he could deal with his own emotional crisis rather than thinking the worst. When Lucifer nodded, still not speaking, Dan reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, before he headed to the elevator. 

Dan wasn’t surprised when Lucifer didn’t come to the precinct the next day and not just because he was still on medical leave for the rest of the week. He did get cornered by Ella in her lab at the first opportunity though. “How’s Lucifer?” she asked first. 

“He’s out of the hospital now. Checked himself out since he was almost healed anyway,” Dan chuckled. 

“Yeah I didn’t think he’d stay there long. Now…spill,” she said excitedly. 

“Spill what?” Dan asked evasively. 

“You know what. You and Lucifer. Come on,” Ella bounced. 

“There is no me and Lucifer,” Dan told her. 

“But you want there to be,” she guessed. 

“It’s not like it’ll ever happen,” Dan pointed out. 

“You don’t know that,” Ella tried to reassure him. “If you just tell him how you feel…”

“I did,” Dan admitted. “Yesterday afternoon after I took him home from the hospital.” 

“And?” 

“And he asked me to leave,” Dan told her. “I get it though, you know? I mean…after what Chloe did…and the way he’s been treated his whole life…it’s a lot of baggage to deal with.”

“Maybe you should have worked up to it a little more?” Ella said sympathetically. 

Dan snorted derisively. “That was the plan. Then he went and whammied me.” 

“Oooh. Bad idea,” Ella cringed. “Did you hit him?” 

Dan shook his head. “I thought about it, but then he jumped to the worst possible conclusion from what I said so I went into fix it mode and told him to whammy me again to ask me why which is when he found out that I’m in love with him.”

“And when he told you to leave,” Ella nodded sadly. “So…any bets on the stripper’s name this time?” she tried to lighten the mood and it worked when Dan laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has been finished for almost a day, but my stupid internet went out because of a storm so I couldn't get it posted.

Dan didn’t see Lucifer again for three weeks and with every day that passed he was more and more sure that he would end up coming back with another stripper on his arm, but that didn’t really bother him much. He understood it now. It was Lucifer’s way of running away from feelings that overwhelmed him and made him uncomfortable with his lack of understanding. Lucifer had literal eons of baggage to get past and it wasn’t like Dan had much of a chance to be anything more than a passing fling anyway. When Lucifer showed up on his doorstep, the first thing Dan looked for was a wedding ring, but he didn’t see one. Then he looked up at Lucifer himself and got concerned. He’d seen him worse, but he was more disheveled than Dan was used to still. He finished his perusal by meeting Lucifer’s eyes that were almost burning into his own. He stepped back and opened the door all the way in invitation. 

Lucifer held up a bottle of top shelf whiskey in offering, and Dan took it and went to get some glasses as Lucifer headed to the living room, still without either of them saying a word. Dan came back and put a half full glass in Lucifer’s hand, holding his own glass and set the bottle on the table in front of him before he sat down next to Lucifer. It was about half an hour and one refill each before either of them spoke. “No one’s ever told me that before,” Lucifer said in a faraway voice. 

“That they loved you?” Dan asked sadly, getting a nod. “Not even your parents? Back before…you know.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “They weren’t exactly the most affectionate parents. Or the most present. We basically raised ourselves.” 

Dan sighed and reached a hand out to Lucifer’s arm where his shirt sleeves were rolled up, not sure what to say to that. Lucifer moved his arm and twisted his hand to catch Dan’s threading their fingers together and Dan gave his hand a squeeze. “You know that I’m not asking for anything you don’t want to or aren’t ready to give here, right?” Dan finally said. “All I wanted to do is show you that you matter too. That you’re worthy of love and respect. That it’s okay to want things for yourself.” 

“And yet that’s the hardest thing for me to give you,” Lucifer admitted. “I’m never going to see myself that way. I’m never going to believe any of that. Not anytime soon at least, and probably not ever.”

“Because of Chloe,” Dan sighed sadly. 

“Because of every experience of my entire life telling me otherwise. She was just the…final proof, I suppose. I mean…she was made just for me. Put into my path by fate, and even she can’t…” Lucifer trailed off. 

Dan got a piece of the puzzle that he hadn’t had before and had some questions. “What do you mean made for you and fate?” 

“She is a miracle. My father sent Amenadiel to bless her mother when she couldn’t have children. He put her here for me,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan considered that for a moment before saying, “And you think…after everything he’s done to you…that she was here to love you?” Dan asked pointedly. When Lucifer looked at him confused, Dan explained what he meant. “Maybe it’s just me, but I can’t really see your Dad doing you that kind of favor. What if she was here to break you? To do exactly what she did. Give you hope and then snatch it away so that you would always think that you were unlovable.” 

“I…hadn’t considered that,” Lucifer said slowly. He had considered that she was here to hurt him of course, but he assumed it would be by dying or something. He hadn’t considered that her entire purpose in life could be to betray him at just the right moment. 

“I know this is going to sound like I’m trying to trap you here, but I promise I’m not. I don’t even need you to answer if you don’t want to. Just think about it. Do you, or did you, truly love her at any point?” Dan asked. 

Lucifer thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. “No. I thought I did. She was…immune to my powers. To my charms. She was…interesting. A challenge. It drew me in and I got caught up, but…no, I don’t think I ever really loved her. Not like…” he cut himself off. “Like I thought I did.” 

“Then there you go,” Dan said, trying not to let on how relieved he was to hear that. If he’d truly loved her then there might never be a chance to get past this. “Just more proof that she wasn’t here for you to love.” 

“That doesn’t make it any easier to give you what you want, though,” Lucifer told him. “It doesn’t mean I can ever see myself that way. Like someone…worthy of anything.” 

“But knowing that it was your father’s intention makes you want to try at least though doesn’t it?” 

Lucifer let out a barking laugh. “You’re not wrong about that.” 

“And will you…let me help you try?” Dan asked hopefully. 

Lucifer looked at him with a half-smile. “I am a being of desire, darling. If your true desire is to care for me and treat me as though I’m worthy, then how could I say no?” Dan grinned and leaned forward for a slow loving kiss and was soon pulled into Lucifer’s lap as it grew more heated. When it broke, Lucifer had one more thing to say. “But only if you promise not to neglect your own needs as well.” He remembered the last time they were in this position. 

“Only if you promise to never whammy me again without my permission,” Dan told him sternly, having almost forgotten that. 

Lucifer gave him an apologetic look and said, “Then we have a deal.” 

“Good,” Dan said leaning in for another kiss before sliding to his knees in front of Lucifer. He had been dying to taste him again since the last time. This time he was also looking forward to Lucifer returning the favor though. Dan proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes taking the devil apart as Lucifer whimpered and moaned and writhed until he finally exploded in Dan’s mouth with a cry. 

“/That/ was wonderful, gorgeous,” Lucifer panted. “Shall we retire to the bedroom now?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Dan said, getting to his feet and grabbing Lucifer’s hand to drag him along. Lucifer dropped his pants and kicked them off on the way, undoing his shirt with his free hand and he was completely naked by the time they reached the bedroom. Dan just laughed at that and decided to join the club. Not that he got much chance to do anything himself because Lucifer’s hands were undoing his pants before Dan even got his shirt stripped over his head. As Dan’s shirt flew across the room, he felt his pants being shoved down and he plopped backwards on the bed to allow them to be removed the rest of the way. He barely had time to settle on the bed before a moan was torn from his throat at the hot mouth wrapped around his erection. “Oh…shit…Luc…” he panted already feeling himself close to the edge, but Lucifer carefully backed him away from it while still sending spasms of pleasure through his entire body.   
Lucifer had already built him up and brought him back three times before he popped off long enough to ask, “Where do you want to cum, darling? In my mouth or inside me?”

“Where…do you…want me…to cum?” Dan panted, hoping a decision was made soon or he was gonna blow just like this. 

Lucifer looked taken aback at the question for a moment before he resumed sucking, wanting to taste Dan this time. As much as he wanted to feel his lover empty himself inside him, he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer and wanted to draw that out a little more. It seemed like no time at all before he was swallowing around Dan’s pulsing cock as Dan gasped out his name. 

Once Dan was spent, Lucifer slid back up his body and kissed him deeply. When Dan felt Lucifer rock hard and leaking again, he panted out. “Fuck me, Lucifer.” 

“You’re ready to go again already?” Lucifer asked with a surprised grin. 

“Not yet, but you are,” Dan told him with a chuckle. “Just…gently?” he asked hopefully. “It’s been a long time since I’ve taken a dick and never one as big as you.” 

“Mmm. I’ll be gentle my love,” Lucifer murmured against his lips as Dan slid the lube into his hand, breath hitching at the endearment. Lucifer took his time and prepped Dan slowly and thoroughly, taking his nerves to heart. “You ready, darling?” Lucifer asked against his neck where he’d sucked a dark hickey. 

“Yes…please,” Dan whined, having caught back up thanks to the liberal attention paid to his prostate. Lucifer lined himself up and slid in slowly, a long moan pulling from his throat. Lucifer managed to drag it out for nearly an hour, helped along by the fact that they had both already cum once and despite his usual habit of waiting for his partner to cum first, he let himself go as soon as he felt Dan was getting close and that ended up pushing Dan over the edge too.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer rolled to the side of Dan with a grin and they both took a few minutes to catch their breath. Once Dan felt like he could breathe normally again, he rolled to his side and slid his hand down Lucifer’s sweat slick cheek, turning his head and kissing him deeply. Lucifer hummed happily into the kiss and pulled Dan tighter against him. Once they had to break for air, they rested their foreheads together and Dan asked, “Out of curiosity, do you have a record for number of times you cum in one night?” 

“Do you mean with a single partner or in an orgy?” Lucifer asked. 

“Both,” Dan asked. 

“My orgy record is nineteen. My record with a single partner in a single night is eight, but that was with a demon.” 

Dan nodded and smirked as his idea formed in his mind. He didn’t think there was any way he could possibly get Lucifer to his orgy record alone, but he could shoot for the other one. He didn’t think he had any more in him tonight, but if he could at least get hard again, he could give Lucifer some more. That might be asking too much too though, but maybe not. He had been dry for a while before now. He kissed Lucifer again before trailing his lips and teeth down the devil’s jaw to his neck. He continued on further, worshipping the body beneath him, not that he would ever use that word. Lucifer would hate it. 

By the time Dan was licking over Lucifer’s stomach, there was a generous amount of precum there for him to clean up, which he did before taking Lucifer in his mouth again. He wasn’t quite hard again yet, but hopefully by the end of this he would be. He sucked for a few minutes before moving down, pressing a line of hard kisses to the shaft and then pulling Lucifer’s balls into his mouth one by one, pulling a keening moan from the devil as he rolled them around his mouth, lathing his tongue over them as he did. When he released them, Lucifer whimpered which turned into another moan as Dan’s tongue pressed against the sensitive spot behind them and then dragged all the way back up and around the head before swallowing him to the root. “Ohfuckfuckfuck…I’m gonna…gonna cum…” Lucifer panted completely unable to hold himself back this time despite the quickness of it. Dan quickly slid a finger inside Lucifer’s tight ass, going straight for the prostate, pushing him that last little bit over the edge and he cried out in pleasure as he blew harder than he ever had before in Dan’s mouth. 

Dan couldn’t help but choke a bit at the volume Lucifer was expending and a good portion of it dribbled from his mouth, but didn’t stay for long as he licked it all back up once Lucifer was spent. As Dan licked out Lucifer’s belly button, he looked up with a smirk. He knew now how to completely make Lucifer lose control and the devil was still panting as Dan continued moving his finger, massaging the sweet spot. Dan continued in his worship of Lucifer’s body, kissing and licking and nipping his way down Lucifer’s thighs as his own cock hardened again against the bed. 

By the time Dan got to his ankles, Lucifer was ready to go again and Dan had three fingers pumping in him. Dan removed his fingers and before he could even ask the question, Lucifer flipped over on his hands and knees, so Dan slicked himself up and slid inside, thrusting gently. “Harder,” Lucifer prompted. “You can’t hurt me. Invulnerable remember. Gimme everything you’ve got.” He never got fucked too roughly since all of his partners in the past either thought he was human and didn’t want to hurt him or were demons that actually /could/ hurt him. 

Dan pulled back and slammed in hard, pulling a moan from Lucifer, so he put his hands on the devil’s hips and started slamming in as hard as he could, moaning himself at the feel of it. He’d never even fucked a woman this hard, much less a tight ass. Maybe he did have another one in him after all. He knew he would be able to hold off for a long time though. As long as his stamina kept going at least, but he was pretty fit. 

After a few minutes he slid his hands up Lucifer’s back, grabbing his shoulders instead for leverage and started pounding even harder, which just drove Lucifer that much higher. It took a few minutes before he realized that Lucifer was holding himself back, probably trying to wait for him. “Don’t hold back, babe. Just let it go,” Dan grunted as he kept up the hard fast pace. It seemed that all Lucifer was waiting for was permission because it was only a few thrusts later that Dan felt the clenching around him and he started to slow down and ease him through it. 

“No, no, no,” Lucifer moaned. “Don’t stop.” Dan immediately resumed the hard fast pace and another orgasm followed almost immediately behind the first. Once Lucifer stopped trembling and was meeting Dan’s thrusts again, he couldn’t help but slow down. He couldn’t keep that pace forever. “You’re trying to…beat the record…aren’t you?” Lucifer asked amusedly. 

“That obvious huh?” Dan asked as he ran a hand slowly down Lucifer’s back, going slow enough to catch his own breath for a minute. 

“Mmhmm,” Lucifer hummed in agreement, biting his lip and taking a minute to really consider what he was thinking of doing. When Dan leaned down and started pressing kisses along his spine and he could almost feel the devotion coming from the man, it made his decision and he unfurled his wings. “That might help then,” he said shakily. “But those you /can/ hurt so not too rough with the wings.” 

Dan sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of them. They looked so much different when they were healthy and vibrant. They were almost intoxicating and he wasted no time burying a hand in one, stroking so deeply into the feathers that his fingers were caressing the leathery membrane underneath. A shuddering moan pulled from Lucifer at the sensation and Dan wasn’t doing much better. Dan barely remembered to keep moving as his other hand came up to the other wing but when Lucifer started pressing back with little whimpers he remembered what he was doing and started thrusting again, this time slower as he massaged Lucifer’s prostate, using the wings for leverage, but not nearly as roughly as when he was using Lucifer’s body. 

When Dan leaned over to start licking and nipping over the wing joints in Lucifer’s back, experimenting with what he liked the most, Lucifer arched his back and his wings went rigid, tips touching above his head as Lucifer came hard again. Dan continued licking and nipping at the joints as his hand buried further into the rigid wings as Lucifer continued to cum for a good while. Once he was spent, Lucifer was trembling and his arms were no longer holding him up, as his upper body was limp on the bed. 

As the wings returned to their outspread position, Dan reached up and ran his hands over the top bones, easily finding the most sensitive spots as they pulled shudders from Lucifer. He continued his exploration through the entirety of the wings, as much as he could reach anyway with the huge wingspan. By the time Lucifer was recovered enough to be pressing back eagerly for more Dan had a pretty good idea of how to use the wings to take him apart again and proceeded to do just that, using his teeth over the joints to just add to the pleasure and it wasn’t long before Lucifer was spilling over for the seventh time that evening, and Dan wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep holding himself back. The wings were really affecting his staying power. Once more and he would at least tie the record even if beating it wasn’t happening tonight. 

This time he returned to the brutally hard and fast pace from the beginning, taking care not to tug too hard on the wings, but using them as much as he could without getting too rough. Once it started getting too tempting he moved his hands to the wing joints which seemed less sensitive and started gripping and massaging them as he slammed hard and fast into Lucifer, eventually removing one of his hands and reaching around to stroke Lucifer in time with his thrusts. When he could feel Lucifer tensing as he got close, Dan let himself go too and they came at almost the exact same time. 

They both collapsed to the bed, Dan managing to land on Lucifer’s back to avoid laying on a wing. After a moment one of the wings disappeared, but the other one stayed. He assumed Lucifer was giving him room to move and he slid to that side only for the wing to spring back out, resting over him. “Now /that/ was…I don’t think…anyone’s ever…worn me out so completely,” Lucifer panted, not even caring that he was laying in a huge mess. “Or made me…lose so much…control.” It was particularly surprising when the wings came into play, but even before that. 

Dan grinned, more than a little proud of himself for that, and pressed a short kiss to Lucifer’s lips as he snuggled deeper under the wing. “Good,” he said. “That makes up for only tying the record at least. Assuming I counted right anyway,” he chuckled breathlessly. 

“Well given how long that one was, I think it can count as two, plus I got a double anyway, so we can say you beat it,” Lucifer grinned back, still trying to get enough control of his limbs to roll to his side and cuddle Dan. 

“I would never have imagined using your wings like that,” Dan said in awe, still completely blissed out. 

“Me either,” Lucifer admitted. He had always known they were sensitive of course, but using them during sex had always been out of the question before. 

“Wait, you mean…that’s the first time…” Dan gasped in shock, getting an affirmative hum from Lucifer. “I mean, I can understand no humans since…you know…but no demons either?” 

Lucifer shuddered at the idea. “Demons don’t touch my wings. Ever. With the sole exception of Maze and that’s only when I need grooming in an area where I can’t reach.” 

Dan gaped at him for a moment before kissing him hard. The gift that he’d been given here wasn’t lost on him at all. He hadn’t missed how quickly Lucifer had shot down the idea of anyone cleaning his wings when he was conscious and the fact that no one else ever touched them either meant that it was something truly special and Dan almost felt like Lucifer had given him some form of his virginity. The only part that he’d had left. “I love you,” he couldn’t help the words from spilling from his lips. When he realized what he’d said his eyes widened. “You don’t have to…”

“I love you, Daniel,” Lucifer said with a shaking voice, having never said those words out loud either. If he didn’t love him then he never would have brought his wings into play.


	15. Chapter 15

“Stay?” Dan asked hopefully. 

Lucifer chuckled, finally managing to roll to his side and wrap an arm around Dan and pull him close, smearing him with the mess covering Lucifer’s chest and stomach too. “Darling, I can’t even move from this bed at the moment much less go home. Though we are going to need to get up and shower and change the sheets before we go to sleep.” 

Dan nodded, curling closer to Lucifer, not really caring too much about the mess right now, but not wanting to sleep in it either. “I know. In a little bit.” 

“Agreed,” Lucifer said. “But the next time we’re doing this at my place. Your sheets are scratchy.” 

Dan laughed. “They’re cotton,” he pointed out. 

“That’s why. All mine are either silk or satin,” Lucifer informed him. 

“Diva,” Dan teased, rolling his eyes. 

They laid there for about another half hour before Lucifer said, “I do believe I am officially getting sticky. Shall we take that shower now?” 

Dan nodded and with some effort, pulled himself from Lucifer’s arms as the wings furled back into his back. During the shower, Dan marvelled at the fact that Lucifer somehow managed to get hard again while they washed each other and when Lucifer made a joke about it not being too late to legitimately beat the record. Dan chuckled and dropped to his knees, letting Lucifer wash his hair as he sucked him off. He had no intention of /always/ indulging the devil so much, but he felt like they were actually make progress with him asking for what he wanted. Besides, he really did like the taste of his lover and did want to beat that record. 

Lucifer was so overstimulated by this point and knew that Dan was exhausted too, so didn’t even try to hold back and was soon spilling himself down Dan’s throat and they quickly finished washing. Dan took a few minutes to change the sheets while Lucifer went and got their drinks, both of them being more than a little parched by now. There was still a bit of dampness where the cum and sweat had seeped into the mattress, but it wasn’t unbearable. It was another reason to do this at Lux from now on though. His custom leather mattress covers came in handy for more than one reason. Just a quick wipe and they were good. 

Once they were in bed, they were both asleep within minutes with Dan as the little spoon. The next morning Dan woke first and resisted the urge to groan as every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. He knew the best thing to do would be to walk it off though and with that in mind, he disentangled himself from Lucifer as gently as possible and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. By the time Lucifer woke up, the waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs were hitting the table and Lucifer beamed at him and pulled him into a kiss. “Be careful or you’re going to spoil me, gorgeous,” he drawled. 

Dan brushed a hand down his cheek as he said, “Well if anyone deserves to be spoiled a little bit it’s you, babe.” Lucifer huffed disbelievingly, but didn’t actually say anything as he sat down and poured a generous portion of his flask into the coffee as he started to eat. “How is it?” Dan asked. 

Lucifer chuckled. “That’s not usually a question you want to ask someone who doesn’t lie, darling.” 

Dan laughed. “It is when I actually want an honest critique.” 

Lucifer raised his eyebrow and scrutinized Dan for a minute to see if he was serious before shrugging and giving him what he wanted. “The waffles are wonderful. Easily as good as anything I could make. The bacon and eggs are good, but the bacon could be slightly crispier and the eggs could use a bit more butter. The fact that you made it for me though, makes it taste even better.” If the review had been bad he would have avoided the question and only the fact that Dan had asked for an actual critique had him going into so much detail. Apparently it was good enough though because Dan beamed at him. 

After breakfast, Lucifer brought up the idea of taking this party to Lux and Dan chuckled but agreed. The penthouse was much nicer than his little hole in the wall house. Not to mention it had fewer difficult memories for him. “You should probably bring a few changes of clothes to keep there too,” Lucifer said casually as they were cleaning up the breakfast dishes. 

Dan faltered a bit at the idea, but didn’t disagree in the slightest. It seemed that since Lucifer had decided he was in then he was all in. Granted it wasn’t moving in or anything, but it was basically getting a drawer which was still a big step. Lucifer helped him finish cleaning up from breakfast and then decided to meet him at Lux so that Dan would have his car there instead of riding together. Lucifer winced when he realized that in his turmoil last night, he’d forgotten to put the top up. He would have to have the upholstery cleaned soon. This was why he preferred his garage. 

Once Lucifer got upstairs, he cleaned out the miscellaneous drawers of the dresser which were filled with clothes from his previous overnight guests and he put them all in a box in the closet. His clothes only filled two drawers since almost everything he owned was suits. One drawer held socks, underwear, and his three pairs of silk sleep pants. The other drawer held the few t-shirts that he had picked up as souvenirs and never actually wore. The rest of the dresser was free for Dan’s use. 

He had just finished that when Dan got there and he showed him where to put his stuff before they headed back to the living room to curl up on the couch and watch television. They alternated between that and talking for most of the day, Dan being too sore to do much active and he had something that he wanted after dinner, but he didn’t say anything until then. As they were finishing washing the dishes together, Dan broached the subject. “So I’m not really up for another marathon session or anything like last night, but there is something I wanted…if you’re willing,” he said nervously. 

“After everything you’ve done for me, I can’t imagine there is anything I would deny you, Daniel,” Lucifer assured him. 

“I want to be with you with your…other form,” he said hesitantly, knowing how sensitive Lucifer was about it. 

“You want…but…why?...how could you even…” Lucifer sputtered with wide eyes. 

“Because I want to love /all/ of you,” Dan told him. “I’ve been with the angel and the man, now I want to be with the devil.” 

Lucifer blinked at him for a long moment, and tried to think of some reason, any reason to say no to that, but couldn’t think of anything. He had /never/ been with /anyone/ in that form before. Not even demons. It was a part of him that he had /always/ kept hidden. “I…O-Okay,” Lucifer finally said, and Dan beamed at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bedroom. 

Once they were there, Dan watched Lucifer patiently, waiting for him to change, but Lucifer stripped first, not really wanting to deal with that when his hands were so hard to manage in that form. Dan stripped himself too as he waited for Lucifer to get comfortable enough to change. Lucifer laid down on the bed and took a few deep breaths before he let the change wash over him and he couldn’t even look at Dan with his entire monstrous body on display like this. It was bad enough when it was just his face and hands. 

Dan climbed into bed next to him and placed a hand on Lucifer’s cheek to turn his head for a kiss. Once Lucifer was kissing him back eagerly, Dan started running a hand over the scarred and broken body before following it with his lips. Lucifer was burning hot like this. It felt like a furnace. He didn’t say anything though, not sure how Lucifer would take any comparisons and he just continued kissing and licking down his jaw and neck. 

Dan had gotten as far as Lucifer’s shoulders before he heard the quiet sniffle and realized that Lucifer was crying and Dan actually felt the tears welling up in his own eyes at that. He moved back up and rested their foreheads together, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears and presses a short kiss to his lips. “I love you, Lucifer,” he whispered. Lucifer was too overcome for words and didn’t respond, but Dan didn’t mind. He just kissed him one more time and returned to his previous activity. He planned to leave no doubt in Lucifer’s mind that he was loved even like this. 

Dan pressed his hips down over Lucifer’s so that he could feel how hard Dan was as proof that he wanted him and Dan couldn’t help the moan when he felt the evidence of Lucifer’s excitement as well. At that last bit of proof, Lucifer’s arms came up to wrap around Dan and he could tell that Lucifer was being very careful with his sharp nails. Dan continued moving down, caressing every inch of Lucifer’s body with his lips, tongue, and hands. When Dan’s mouth closed around the throbbing red and scarred erection, Lucifer choked a sob and fisted his hands in the sheets and Dan could hear them ripping. 

It didn’t take long at all for Lucifer to spill over in his mouth and Dan noticed the difference in the taste, not to mention the fact that it was hotter. Almost hot enough to burn, but not quite and there was an aftertaste of ash much like the rest of his skin had been. Dan knew it wouldn’t take long at all for him to get going again, so he continued his sensory tour of Lucifer’s body, going down one leg and then back up the other. By the time he had returned to Lucifer’s hips, he was hard and leaking again. “Do you want to take me or do you want me to take you?” Dan asked, softly, stroking Lucifer’s cock slowly. 

Lucifer still couldn’t form words so just opened his legs in answer. Dan slicked up a finger and slowly slid it in, marveling at how much tighter he was in this form. He was probably an actual virgin like this given how much he hated it. He knew that he couldn’t hurt Lucifer physically, no matter how tight he was, but by going slow and sweet he was making it clear how much he was cherished. Dan slide back up Lucifer’s body, using his free hand to wipe Lucifer’s tears as they kept flowing and pressing short kisses to his lips and jaw and neck. 

Lucifer had enough of the slow though and managed to get out, “D-Dan…p-please…” Dan couldn’t say no to that so he quickly slicked up his cock and slid inside gasping a bit at the almost but not quite unbearable heat. It wasn’t long before he felt Lucifer trying to hold himself back from coming, and he whispered, “It’s okay, love. Just let go.” It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be back up in minutes or less anyway, and Dan had no intention of holding anything here against him. Dan felt the splash of hot cum against his stomach and chest as the clenching around him was almost painful as tight as Lucifer was right now. 

True to Dan’s prediction, Lucifer was hard and leaking again almost right away, but Dan still kept a slow pace, showering Lucifer with all the love he could as he continued to wipe away the tears, while Lucifer’s arms held him tightly. Lucifer came twice more before Dan couldn’t hold back anymore and picked up the pace, both of them grunting and moaning and when Lucifer felt Dan’s cum filling him it pushed him over the edge again with a choked sobbing moan. 

When they were spent, Dan kissed Lucifer slow and deep, even as he felt his face and body melting back to his normal form, much slower than Lucifer usually changed. He didn’t pull out of the kiss until the change was fully completed and he said, “You could have stayed that way a little longer.” 

“N-no. I-I couldn’t,” Lucifer said almost in awe as the tears continued to flow from his now brown eyes. Dan thought he meant more than just that he couldn’t stand being like that anymore and looked at him in confusion. Lucifer screwed up his face in concentration for a minute before he said, “It’s gone…” 

“What’s gone? What do you mean?” Dan asked, sliding his now soft dick out of Lucifer and curling up to his side. 

“My devil face…it’s gone again.” 

“Is that possible?” Dan asked curiously. “How?” 

“It…it happened once before when…when I actually started feeling good about myself before…before I killed Cain. I didn’t think…” 

Dan kissed Lucifer deeply, taking that as a sign that he’d succeeded in his self-appointed mission to make Lucifer think he was worthy. He knew that he wasn’t done yet. There was still a long way to go. But this was a big step.


End file.
